My Kingdom Come
by Tagd
Summary: As a slave, he knew nothing of his past. Growing up in the belly of Hell he is raped and abused. Someone finally has a heart for him and helps free him, but has he really found freedom.M/M,M/F non cons.,abuse. *"I won her... I did!" He laughed as he tore off the rest of her tunic presenting her to Tagd. "A virgin! That's what they said! Untouched and pure! Well we will find out..
1. The Auction

Chapter 1

The Auction

Huddled in the crowded holding pen of a slaver's market Tagd sat hunched over staring out past the slimy stone walls of his enclosure into nothingness. Wanting to escape his own damp shirt he pulled in shoulders tight while using crusted sleeve to shield his nose from the burning stench of feces and urine which hung heavy in the air due to lack of proper sewage maintenance by uncaring guards.

Shifting uneasy on the spot he accidentally brushed up against the cold clammy body of the boy who had died in a puddle of his own vomit that night. Instantly withdrawing, he flinched hugging bruised knees tighter. Adding to his misery the female chained next to him began to cry again, making it impossible for him to sleep. Irritated, Tagd turned his head, closing his eyes wishing himself away, yearning the sweet release of dreamless sleep.

For now all he could do was sit burying his face in folded arms trying to think of other things, asking himself if things could get any worse than this. But then his last home came to mind and with no other thoughts to occupy, he now worried similar fate might await him here.

 _His previous Master had gotten rid of him for reasons unknown. At the time a blessing since his nights were locked in a cage while days were spent working fingers raw on a gray desolate planet. His Master merciless, overworking and beating the unruly slave, with the marks still visible on his body, but the worst had come from an overseer who had taken a fancy to him._ _The first time he had been called upon flashed through his mind._

 _Having had refused, unleashing a fury, the bear of a man retrieved him, dragging him by his hair to his room. There the man tied him to the bedpost giving him a thorough lashing. After which the Overseer took from him what he originally wanted. When all was finished, he was left bond crying all night in his own misery and pain with blood running down his back and the Overseer's affection down his legs while the man peacefully slept next to him. From then on, for years, his nights were either spent in a cage or in his Overseer's chambers when called upon._

Hugging his knees tighter he cringed at the memory. Too dehydrated to even shed a tear, Tagd squeezed his eyes shut trying to forget. "No man should have such power over another." He thought as a desperate feeling he had been forgotten by all crept by, somehow making him wish he could follow the boy at his side.

Oblivious to his surroundings, Tagd's neck wrenched as his arms were suddenly yanked forcefully forward cutting into already bloody and sore wrists landing him front first in dirt and grime left behind by countless faded souls, while a tall dark shadow moved in. With a foul taste in his mouth he fought the urge to spit, as the dark figure stood looming directly over him. Tagd blinked straining tired eyes, blinded by the light shinning through the opened doorway, squinting he looked up trying to focus.

"Stand slave!" A guard losing patience began shouting in a dialect half forgotten by Tagd's ears, "Stand you worthless beast before I beat you into the next life!"

Tagd scooted back eyes wide, never having seen anything like the guard. The man at least a head and a half taller, muscle bound, skin gray and bland, with lines carved deep into his face. But before he could get a closer look at eyes all black with no white, a strong muscular arm etched completely in symbols bashed down onto his shoulder with a stick.

Chaos broke out making the whole situation escalate since the female who had cried at his side was now hysterically tugging at the chain connecting them. With his feet slipping in the wet, bond hands jerked, the guard's blows, and the weight of the corpse made it impossible for Tagd to stand. Two more guards came rushing over, but all he could do was shield himself from the stinging bites of their sticks.

Vice like hands grabbed at his arms and hair pulling him onto his feet, but with no time to rub painful wounds he was dragged stumbling forward leaving the stench of the pen behind. Managing to look back over his shoulder at the empty cleared out pen he saw only the boy's lone body, turning forward again he wondered which of them was luckier.

Led out into the open an emporium came alive before Tagd's eyes with people bustling everywhere. Too exhausted though to put effort into his surroundings he trudged forward wishing he could clutch his protesting stomach as his nose filled with the sweet scent of delicious dishes being freshly prepared at food stands scattered throughout the market. He tried to lick his lips but his tongue only found sandpaper dry lips.

"Please, come forth. A brand new lot is soon ready for your inspection." A beady eyed man covered in golden robe called out to the anxious crowd.

Tagd stood, frustration mounting at the thought of being sold like a beast once again, his stare focused as he drowned out the slaver's pitch. His body involuntarily shivering, half from fear mixed with anger and anticipation, half from a chill caused by a cool morning breeze blowing through the compound, a stark contrast to the sweltering hot stickiness of the pen. It had been years since he had felt the wind brush up against his face and body. The artificial climate of the last grey barren planet he called home was maintained at a consistent temperature with absolutely no variation, not even a seasonal change to monitor the planet's rotation and telling of time passed. The mundanity of it being able to drive even sane men mad.

The sudden call of the auctioneer broke the boy out of his thoughts, bringing him back to grim reality. The slaver stepped forward rubbing eager hands together. Rings glistening in the sun adorned thick fingers, while white teeth peeked out from behind a wide grin as he began his offering. "Please my Ladies and Lords, don't be shy! Come forth and inspect this lot. All healthy and strong as you can see." The auctioneer anxiously invited. "Here we have a young healthy male... completely functional..… Approximately 18-19 Earth years of age…" pointing with his stick at Tagd.

The boy barely understood what he was saying but the man apparently knew more about him than Tagd did about himself.

"A little on the thin side but with a good base..." Indeed, Tagd had begun to change, what was once a scrawny little figure was now, despite half starvation and over work, blossoming into a young man.

Not wanting to be touched Tagd's anxiety mounted, feeling his heart pound faster against tightened chest making it hard for him to draw breath, as various men and women came forth swarming around him accepting the call of the auctioneer. Anger began to rise, spawned from the frustration and humiliation of being poked, prodded, and examined enough already the last few days. Turning away, Tagd refused to be a willing part in any of this.

"I would like to see this one's face. He doesn't seem very inclined." Annoyed at the slave who constantly tried to turn from view, one customer pointed out to the seller.

Tagd's face reddened as the auctioneer came around forcefully grabbing him by his chin. The heavy metal rings digging deep into his skin while being presented to all.

A synchronized "aww" was heard as steel blue eyes stared back at the crowd.

The shrewd auctioneer immediately grabbed the opportunity recognizing this gem within his lot, since blue eyes were truly seldom in this sector. "Yes, you see right, blue eyes! A rarity from the finest stock! And as you can tell, he is not a boy anymore his shoulders have widened," he stated while slapping Tagd's back, "he's strong and will put in a good day's work!"

While his face was still being forced up, a short obnoxious cheaply clad woman, her perfume preceding her, came forth. "Has he been castrated?"

"No my good Lady, you make a good point. He has not. He is still fully functional." Grinning the man proudly pointed out.

Tagd winced as the auctioneer took hold of his crotch causing the flush in his cheeks to deepen. "He'd make a fine breeder! Imagine his offspring, blue eyes!"

With pudgy fingers the woman began to run her hands over the boy's body. Tagd stiffened. Sensing the growing uneasiness of his merchandise, the auctioneer's grip tightened in response.

"I would like to see." Eagerly she demanded while grabbing for Tagd's pants wanting to pull them down.

Tagd knitted his brows while clenching his teeth, finally having had enough he exploded and in one smooth move slapped her hand away and then hit the auctioneer center of his face with his shackles.

Before he could do anymore harm a guard immediately grabbed Tagd from behind, using the prod in hand to choke hold the disruptive slave as another guard tended to the offended buyer, who had let herself fall into the arms of the man behind her as she fainted.

With his back pulled up against the guard's iron chest, Tagd was on his toes attempting to gasp for air as the stick dug deep into his throat.

Blinded by anger, the auctioneer did not feel pain nor notice blood running from his cut lip and swollen nose as he ripped into the boy's balls. Tagd's eye's flew wide open from the onslaught, taking his last breath away. Squeezing harder ensuring he had the slave's attention, the man lectured, "You had better not try anything like that again! Or else I will tear these off you right here in front of all!" The auctioneer snarled into Tagd's face. "Do you understand!"

Stars is all Tagd could see, as a debilitating nausea set in. His breath cut short unable to focus or breath he lowered his eyes in submission.

Not wanting to lose money on the sale the auctioneer commanded, "Take this one last onto the block, hopefully they will have forgotten his outburst by then." The auctioneer growled while wiping his sweaty face dry of the blood. "And see to it that he gets punished."

Following orders, the guard dragged Tagd away. As punishment he was forced to stand, watching the rest being allowed the occasional sip of water while having the luxury of sitting on the hard ground. Each time Tagd began to sway from exhaustion, the guard gladly sent an electoral wave of pain through him with his prod. Tagd's anger and frustration drained quickly from the dehydration and heavy heat as the two afternoon suns began to bear down onto the city, while he waited in agony for the lot of over fifty to be sold.

With nothing left to swallow other than dust Tagd's world began to spin, but a sudden rush of freezing cold water piercing through him like thousands of needles, tore him back into awareness.

Gasping for air and fully conscious again, his turn had come and the guard escorted the shocked dripping wet boy up to the platform where the auctioneer immediately began the sale before he could cause any more trouble.

"A strong young healthy male, eager to please!" The auctioneer pitched while the guard turned Tagd to be viewed from all sides as his features were highlighted.

"He's strong willed, my Ladies and Lords... " The auctioneer continued while keeping his distance, "but nothing a firm hand and sharp whip won't cure!" Stating with an evil grin on his face.

With that the bidding began.

A sinking feeling came over him, clenching his teeth he concentrated to keep from falling, his gaze focused directly at the floor in front of him while the bidding went on. He had no desire to look at the people out there, no desire to see who would win the bid and become his new problem. A jolt went through his body as the hammer fell, "SOLD!".

to be continued...


	2. New Home

Chapter two

New home

Tagd's new Master Raine and his right hand man Padraic came to the holding pen to pick up the new piece of property. A guard opened the gate and grabbed the boy before he could pull away and led the boy out. Padraic carried a metal collar with him wanting to put it around the boy's neck. But as soon as Padraic aimed to place it, Tagd eluded the attempt with one swift move. Padraic and the guard grabbed the boy by his arms before he escaped any further.

"Oh no you don't.. You're not making this a very good start for yourself there boy!", Padraic said in what sounded like yet another totally different dialect than what the auctioneer, guards and overseers had been speaking.

Locked tight in the grip of the two men, Tagd's struggles were weak, from being forced to stand so long with no water, as he twisted his head to the side hoping to evade the cold metal steel that was inevitably going to be locked around his neck, but with an experienced move and a cold metal clang it was done.

Tagd's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat and he remained passive as the metal shackles were being taken from his raw and bloody wrists. He refused the urge to do anything with his new found freedom of his hands and stood there obediently.

"Now that's better. If you know what's any good of you, you'll behave." Padraic said and this time Tagd recognized the language. Trying not to let on, but with the slightest movement of his head, he perked his ears in attention. Master Raine picked up on it and winked at Padraic.

The two men escorted Tagd to Master's vehicle and placed him into the cargo compartment along with other things they had acquired that day. He was the only one in the compartment, as Master hadn't bought any other slaves during this market's visit.

Throughout the long ride to his new home, he started to feel very alone in this new world. Even though his last home was in the belly of hell, he at least knew the people there, knew what was expected of him, knew his place. Here he would know no one, know nothing.

His stomach was becoming upset as the vehicle twisted and turned going at an undetermined speed for Tagd. He tried to enjoy the space he had, not being pressed up against other sweaty stinking bodies, but the motion sickness came with full vengeance.

The vehicle finally stopped and Padraic went to retrieve their merchandise.

"This doesn't look too good, Raine." Padraic called for his boss to come around to take a look. Tagd was buckled over dry heaving.

"Let's get him out and have Hael get him washed up and taken care of, he smells like shit." Raine ordered.

Hael was an elderly slave who had been in Raine's family for many years. He had become somewhat of a mender and took care of the all the slaves well being, ensuring that the household ran smoothly.

"Oh Dear what in the seven Worlds smell is that?" Hael held up his shirt sleeve to his nose as he came closer.

Padraic laughed, "It's this sorry excuse for a boy.."

"Master paid money for that?" Hael questioned looking at the buckleded over boy clutching his stomach.

"Master Raine saw something in him I didn't. I was hoping for the young tender girl before him on the block". He shook his head still in disbelief that his boss had let such a beautiful thing slip through his fingers.

Master Raine chuckled, "That's all we need is something sweet to distract you from your work Padraic, as if we hadn't enough. Besides, we needed something to actually do work rather than just spread her legs for you. We lost one boy last month and we need a replacement."

Turning away to do his duties Pardraic Mumbled under his breath, "We still could have bought the other one as well…."

"Take him Hael and see what you can do with him," Master Raine said. "Seeing how he's heaving up air, I'm sure they hadn't given him anything the entire time."

"Yes, Sir. I will see what I can do with the boy."

"Oh and Hael, cut his hair. Any longer and Padraic will try to mount the boy!" He laughed at his own joke as he slapped Padraic on the shoulders. Tagd cringed at the thought of that as he was lead away.

Master's household was a large maze of grand courtyards, gardens and buildings, none of which Tagd had any interest in at the moment as his stomach continued to revolt against him. Still half slumped over in pain they went into the kitchen area, his odor preceding him.

"What the HELL is that smell in my kitchen!", Lyna exclaimed as she walked through her kitchen. It was that keen sense of smell and taste that had landed her Master of kitchen. Normally a job for a man, but Lyna out cooked them all.

"Who let the pigs into my kitchen!", she demanded to know.

Tagd lowered his head in shame. Closing his eyes, wishing he could vanish.

"Quit your yelping woman! It's the boy, we've got a new one here and by the looks and stench of him they have not given him food, drink nor done much with him in awhile."

Hael had the boy sit at the farthest corner of the kitchen so his smell wouldn't cause anymore interruptions.

"Here's some water... But drink slowly!" Hael handed the boy a small cauldron of fresh water.

Without hesitation Tagd grabbed the cup and gulped every last drop down. The cool water distinguishing the burning inferno that was in his throat. But, no sooner had it gone down, it came right back up in one swift arch.

"What in God's name do you NOT understand by 'drink it slowly!'" Hael called out as he smacked Tagd upside the head.

"Don't be so harsh on the boy. Look at him he is dehydrated, his lips so dry they are about to become ashes." Lyna looked down at the young man as if he was a helpless puppy. "Besides, you can't expect him to just sip when you give a thirsting boy a whole cauldron!"

Hael was starting to wonder if Master Raine had been right in which language the boy truly understood.

As the two of them continued to argure, Tagds's body started to shake involuntarily. Tears started to roll down his face as his stomach seemed to be braiding itself into knots. Helplessly he looked towards Lyna and pleaded, "P-please..help!"

Lyna rushed over to him and looked him in his face and wanted to comfort him but hesitated, those eyes. The young man had blue-green dreamy eyes women of any age could get lost in. She composed herself "Don't… don't you worry, we will get you back on your feet. Let us start over." With that she gave Tagd bit by bit a sip of water and this time it stayed down.

* * *

While sipping on water and nibbling on pieces of bread, Hael proceeded to give Tagd a bath. The water soothing. Tagd was thankful it was an actual bath and not him standing naked outside being hosed down with freezing water as he was accustomed to.

Hael could see Tagd hadn't had it easy with his past Master's, welts and signs of lashings in various stages of healing were spread out over his body. There were even some that had become infected due to lack of attention. Hael tended to those along with Tagd's raw and sore wrists.

"Stop moving around boy, otherwise this will take forever!" Tagd was wiggling and trying to avoid the man, it wasn't just painful, he hated being touched by Hael. Too many nights in his last overseer's bed was reason for that.

"Master Raine was right." Hael thought to himself still struggling. As the dirt and smell washed away, he saw what his Master had seen in the boy. "He's got a good eye, I'll have to leave him that. The boy's of good stock!" He took note of Tagd's wide shoulders and strong bones, not to mention he'd grown to a good height. "Put some meat on you, boy and you'll be a strong one." He mumbled to himself.

As soon as Hael was finished he took the boy out to the back courtyard where Master Raine and Master Padraic waited them, leading the naked boy by his collar. Tagd kept his gaze down and infront of him, but more out of embarrassment being led around like some animal by the metal around his neck, than obedience. Thankfully his hands were free as he attempted to cover himself up.

He was no stranger to being presented, but he was older now and more aware of what was going on. Though Tagd stood as tall as his Master, being naked he felt inferior between the two men. He knew now how the girl must have felt as she was stripped and presented on the block.

"Good job Hael at cleaning him up, he actually looks like a boy now and not some feral animal!" His new Master was very critical about presentation and how his household was run and looked, right down to his slaves.

"Stand up straight and put your hands to your side so we can get a good look at you!" His new Master commanded him.

Tagd felt the flush come over his body once again. He remained as he was not wanting to obey.

"I told you once boy, you're not getting off to a good start that way." Padraic said as he used his cane to slap the boy's hands aside and to motion for him to straighten.

"What's your name?" Padraic asked, but the boy refused to reply.

"Playing stubborn isn't going to get you anywhere." Master Raine spoke, "I'm not wasting anymore time on this!" Master Raine nodded to Padraic.

Padraic forcefully grabbed onto the boy's collar. Tagd instantly started to resist and fight, being grabbed so fast and brutal never meant anything good was coming his way.

"I had a feeling he'd put up a fight!" But Tagd wasn't a match for the two strong men. Padraic had managed to twist Tagd's left arm up and behind his back, using the chain of the collar he wrapped it around the boy's wrist which held that hand painfully in place. The overseer took Tagd over to a portion of the courtyard wall which was only chest height and bent him over it. Master Raine had Tagd's right arm up and pinned the boys own head down with it pressing his face into the cold stone. Then Master Raine took his feet and spread Tagd's out so that the boy wouldn't be able to kick.

"You got him?" Raine asked, and Padraic nodded in response.

Tagd's face was held in the opposite direction of what was to come. There Hael had fetched an iron from one of the burning fires of the courtyard. The brand was glowing red as he moved in place behind the boy. Tagd's breath quickened under the fear of whatever was to come, as he struggled one more time to free himself. He tried in vain to move his head to get a glimpse of what was there.

"Right there." Master Raine pointed to the lower right corner of Tagd's back.

Tagd moaned in pain as the scolding hot iron met its mark and was pressed into his bare skin.

"Keep it on for a moment, I want a good scar!" Master Raine commanded, "and for him to feel it for awhile."

Tagd felt nauseated as the smell of his own burning flesh filled his nose.

The iron was withdrawn. "There, there, that wasn't so bad, now was it." Padraic mocked cruelly as they still held the boy in place. Only after the boy's shaking had calmed down and his breathing had quieted did they release their grip.

The exhaustion, the days of starvation and thirst on the ship, the holding pens, space sickness and now this, the boy was finished. Tagd fell to his knees, arms and face to the floor. All he wanted was to be left alone. That's all he ever wanted.

To be continued...


	3. Where Demons Hide

Chapter 3

Where Demons Hide

*warning* this is a bit of a graphic chapter.. Please don't think this is a sleazy story. Ok, I'll admit this chapter might qualify.. But there is a deeper story here in its entirety.

"Tonight I teach you to open your throat to me boy. Come here!" The overseer said as Tagd hovered by the doorway reluctant to go in. His overseer was sitting on the edge of his bed naked with his overly hairy legs apart, his cock and balls dangling. Tagd was repulsed by the sight.

The overseer was a tall dark haired man who towered over Tagd, with large muscles from working physically most of his life and a growing belly from being pampered too much in his latter years. He had gotten somewhat lazy and it showed. The man had large bear like hands, never hesitating to use them, Tagd felt those hands against his face more than anyone on the farm. He was feared by all the slaves for he was very strict and seemed to take pleasure in giving pain. His dark hair always slicked back with oil, his face etched with lines of hardships from his past. No one knew much of that past, but it was no secret, he didn't fancy any females, but rather preferred the company of boys, and he'd taken a special liking to Tagd. How could he not, Tagd was a handsome young boy with dark brown hair and dreamy eyes, a narrow nose and full lips. Oh those lips had given him many nights of pleasure! He enjoyed laying in bed watching the boy suck on his cock. But tonight he wanted to teach the boy how to take his full length.

"Come here and kneel!" He demanded as he pointed down between his spread knees. Tagd swallowed hard, but remained glued to the spot.

The overseer was growing impatient, awhile ago he had to teach the boy a lesson that he'd get what he wanted one way or another and it seemed the boy was starting to need a refresher in the lesson. He pushed himself off the bed to stand, but as soon as the boy saw him twitch a muscle he moved and went to kneel in front of him, bracing himself. Tagd knew that some kind of punishment would be due for making the overseer repeat his command. No sooner was he on his knees, the overseer's hand met Tagd's face in one hard loud smack.

"Forgive me Sir..." He said in his soft raspy voice. The boy immediately took on the submissive position at the man's feet on his knees, head to the ground and hands on the floor stretched out in front of him. He had hoped it would pacify the overseer in some way.

The second blow came with full force knocking the boy to his side. "Do we need to revisit the last lesson you had on disobeying?"

"No Sir." The boy scrambled to get back in position. "Please Sir! Please forgive me!" The fear grew in Tagd as he heard the overseer stand and reach for the 9 tailed whip.

"Oh, but I think we do..."

His pleading intensified, "Please Sir, I won't do it again! I'll behave I promise!" How often did the overseer listen to such pleading promises in anticipation of a flogging. It left him cold, it had no effect on the man as he came down with the whip on the boy's bare back.

"Oh I know you will behave!", he raised his arm high and struck again, "The whip will make sure of that!" With each blow Tagd whimpered in pain. He tried to stay in place as good as he could, for he knew if he tried to escape the painful blows it would infuriate his overseer even more.

The overseer decided it was enough for the moment, he wanted the boy to be able to carry out his duty. Giving him the full flogging he deserved now would only render the boy useless in tonight's fun. He dragged the boy back to the foot of the bed.

"After I'm done with you, I'm dragging your sad ass downstairs and beating that attitude right out of you in front of everyone! Understand?!"

"Yes Sir", he forced out.

"You understand why boy?!" He demanded.

"Yes Sir!" The boy stuttered out, but he didn't, he didn't understand. He did what he was told, he begged for forgiveness for the slight delay and he had gotten whipped for it. No, he didn't understand why he'd be drastically punished more later, but he knew that's not what the overseer wanted to hear from him.

"Good! Warm me up with those lips and tongue of yours as you usually would. Then when I'm ready you're going to open your mouth and throat and let me down. You'll need to breathe through your nose and learn not to gag!" He hated taking his overseer's cock into his mouth. He hated the smell and the taste. It seemed the man had pleasure in not washing himself prior so the boy could enjoy his full musky flavor.

"I don't need to remind you about the teeth, do I?"

"No Sir... You'll pull them all out if you ever feel them."

"Good now get started! I need some stress relief!"

Tagd did as he was told. He tried to close his nose from the smell, but the taste was undeniable. He fondled the overseers balls as he used his tongue and lips to caress his cock and arouse the man to full potential. His eyes were closed, he not only didn't want to smell him, he didn't want to see him either. Tagd tried to get his overseers cock as wet as he could incase he would change his mind and use him otherwise. Experience taught him washing it down with salvia not only functioned well as lubricant but also helped mild the taste.

The boy always tried his best at this part, hoping the more he could arouse the man the faster it would be over for him. But this time his efforts were motivated by the hopes that if he would do a good job the man would forget about the promised flogging.

The overseer leaned back and grunted in ecstasy as the boy served him. He knew the boy was giving it his best to hurry him along, but he was experienced and knew how to pace himself. He enjoyed their time together, and even enjoyed watching the boy struggle through his dislike.

It took awhile but Tagd started to grow tired, and before the boy's efforts were to diminish the overseer decided it was time for the next step, He grabbed Tagd's face with his hands and ordered, "open wide now!"

The boy did what he was told as he felt the man's cock being pushed further in his mouth. He started to gag viciously as soon as it got too far back and he felt like he was going to throw up. His overseer pulled out and gave the boy another round of smacks to his face. "Open wide and swallow, swallow when you feel my cock! You have to swallow the cock idiot!"

Again he pushed his cock back into Tagd's throat. The boy tried to open his mouth wide and swallow, this time the man's cock made it further back. Tagd was able to control himself from gagging the first few thrusts, but than his throat closed on him and he couldn't breathe. He started to gag again, his eyes watering and snot coming out his nose, but the overseer was too far along to let the boy regain himself. He grabbed on tighter to Tagd's head and wouldn't let loose. The boy felt like he was suffocating! He feared he'd die being suffocated by a man's cock in his mouth. Tears rolled down the boy's black and blue cheeks as his overseer relentlessly plowed the boy's face.

Tagd coughed and gagged, gasping for air. He threw the blanket off and ran, his escape being abruptly cut short by the length of the chain he was tethered to by his collar. The force of the blunt stop pulled him back, flipping him onto his stomach while the collar cut into his neck. Dazed he lay there on the floor, totally disoriented in the dark. He looked around blindly trying to figure things out, where had the overseer gone, where was the room he was in. The burning pain in his back was the reminder for him of where he was now, his new home, far away from that man.

The room was so dark he strained his eyes blinking frantically trying to see, but there was only darkness. He stopped his breathing and stayed motionless, listening for any sign of someone else, nothing. His body was sweating and trembling, and he had the taste of his overseers cock in his mouth. He sat up shaking, spitting trying to get the taste out, but the memory was so vivid he couldn't rid himself of it.

He wanted and needed to go lay back down, but was still totally lost in the dark and couldn't see the bed or whatever it was he had been laying on. He followed the chain back to where he had escaped. He ensured himself that there was no one there in bed, especially not the overseer. His heart's pounding subsided only after he finally could convince himself that he was truly alone and it was all a bad dream. He searched and found the blanket in the dark and rolled up on his left side with it. He didn't want to go back to sleep, but the brand's burning sensation grew with every minute and he knew sleeping would be the only way to escape that pain. He was so tired, but his sleep was haunted with dreams.

He remembered that day all to well, and the flogging afterwards. His efforts were of no avail as the overseer later took him downstairs as promised and flogged him merciless in front of everyone. He then let the boy hang there until morning, after which he was expected to go do his work the next day after they took him down. He was so ashamed of his public beating and the black and blue in his face that he kept for himself for quite awhile after that one. He felt as if everyone could see what he had done.

Tears started to swell in his eyes and he let them flow freely. No one was there to see his shame and pain, no one cared anyways. He cried and swore to himself he would never let another man do to him what that overseer did. But he knew deep down that's not how the game went. He knew they wouldn't give him a mercy killing for disobeying. He knew the pain of the whip would eventually change his mind. He spit again a few times.

To be continued...


	4. Hell Bond

Chapter 4

Hell Bound

Master Padraic went into the side room off the main kitchen where Tagd was sleeping. Raine had told Padraic that he could let the boy sleep until he woke, but after almost a day and a half he decided it was enough.

The room was dark and quiet when he entered. "No wonder the boy don't wake up, the bloody shutters are drawn on the windows!" He mumbled to himself in the darkness as he went to open them. He took extra care to make sure he made a lot of noise while doing so.

Tagd had actually been sleeping peacefully as he was awoken by the noise and light flooding in. Still half in a sleep fog and slightly disoriented, he started to stretch but stopped suddenly as the pain shot through him from the skin stretching on his wound. He let out a moan.

"It's time to get up. You've had enough time to rest boy." He kicked the bed. Padraic waited irritated for the boy to stir, but it became obvious that he wasn't going to get up. Tagd lay there pretending not to understand.

Padraic was a man with little patience so he walked over and grabbed Tagd's chain and pulled him to his feet. Naked the boy stood there in front of his new overseer fully awake now. Padraic walked around the boy a few times. "He must be 178/179cm tall seeing he's only a smidge smaller than me." Padraic thought to himself.

"Let's continue where we left off the other day. What's your name boy?" Asked Padraic as he stood behind the boy.

Tagd stared straight in front of him eyebrows knitted together and not saying a word. Padraic didn't wait long and smacked the cane he was carrying right onto the fresh burn on the boy's back. The sting of the cane on his wound knocked the air right out of the boy. He stayed in place breathing heavily, too stubborn trying not to cry out. He tensed every muscle he could in anticipation of more.

"Still playing hard headed?!" Padraic's voice harshened. "Why?"

Two more strikes came in powerful and rapid succession right on the brand, Tagd went down on one knee in agony as the pain tore a cry from the boy's lips.. The little bit of crust and blistering that had grown over the healing brand was stripped away with those blows exposing the wound completely.

"WHY!" Padraic snapped with another strike to the boy's brand. "Do you not understand?"

By now Tagd honestly didn't know why anymore and was beginning to question his own actions. His grimace intensified. He struggled within himself, not sure where he was going with this. He knew it couldn't end well.

Trembling on the inside the boy tried getting back on his feet, Padraic pushed him down. "No, you stay on your knees boy." Tagd hated this position it was humiliating, but that's exactly what Padraic intended.

"Let me lay this out for you, we can do this one of two ways" Padraic started to lecture. "You come to your senses, be an obedient boy and I'll let you put clothes on and go eat. I'll even take that collar off you. Or you can continue to act like a wild animal, I'll keep you chained up as one and I'll beat you like an animal on that brand until it's so unrecognizable Master Raine will need to give you a new one!" Tagd was grinding his teeth listening to the lecture.

"That's it …which will it be, think about it in that stubborn head of yours." With that the cane came down again and again concentrating solely on the brand. Tagd was in agony down on all fours now, he closed his eyes trying not to cry out in pain again.

Tagd lowered his head defeated, out of breath he managed to say in a strained voice, "Tagd," his voice sounded dry and cracked as if he hadn't used it in a long while. "My name's Tagd, Sir... Master."

"That's better!" Padraic was glad the boy made the smart decision. The brand looked painful enough as it was, he couldn't imagine the pain the boy was in as his cane tore into it. But it was necessary, the boy was bringing it upon himself.

"That's much better, so you do understand". He lowered the cane down to his side, giving the boy a break. "Tagd.." What a fitting name for the boy, he laughed to himself.

His voice low and raspy, "Yes Sir. Tagd … Master." He hated the name, it wasn't his but it was the only one he knew.

He pulled the boy back up onto his knees.

"Were you born free?"

"N-no Sir, I don't know Master... I mean, I don't remember."

"How old are you, Tagd?"

"I don't know, Sir… Master?"

Master Padraic lifted the cane and smacked the boy again. "You're not lying are you boy?"

"agghh.. no Master… no Master Sir."

"We don't like liars in this household!" He smacked the boy again to make sure he understood that.

"Where did you come from?"

Tagd hesitated to answer, he didn't know. He didn't want to get hit again, he was trying to figure out how to answer. He followed Padraics movements carefully with all his senses, not moving a muscle, but looking out for any sign. Padraic moved making Tagd fear another strike and he flinched.

"I don't know Master. Please.. it's the truth." He shifted uneasily as he answered.

"You don't know from which Planet you just came?" It wasn't unusual for a slave to not know where he was from, nor how old he was. But, he wanted to find out as much he could about the new slave and of course teach the boy a lesson.

"No Sir."

"What were your duties at your last home?"

"Sir?"

"What work did you do?" Master Padraic continued to pace back and forth behind Tagd, keeping the boy on edge.

"I-I digged, Sir." Tagd was uneasy and sweating.

"You digged?"

"Yes Sir, I digged in the ground for special rocks, Sir."

"You mean you dug? I mean, you mined?" There was a mining planet not too far away. It would make sense the boy had come from there.

"Let me see your hands.."

Tagd held out his hands as he was instructed. They were shacking and sure enough, his hands were rough, full of calluses and raw, his nails were down as far as they could be. The hands reflected someone working under harsh conditions in a mine.

"Were you in a private household? Or owned by a company?"

"Private Master, Sir." This also made sense. Would he have been the property of a company, they usually don't sell their slaves but rather work them until they are done, there would not have been a way out for him. The boy was lucky that his last Master made the effort to even sell him this way. Normally they just get sold off to the big companies and work them day and night till they drop, a death sentence. This made him curious why the boy was sold outwards.

"Why did your Master get rid of you?" As if the boy would answer that even if he knew it.

"I"m sorry, I don't know Sir." Tagd had wondered about that himself. His Master just got him one morning and he was taken away. No warning, not a word nor explanation.

"Well, you're here now." Padraic moved in close behind Tagd. "You belong to Master Raine now." he said while pressing his hand into the boys open wound. Tagd winced. "You are going to obey and work hard." He leaned in and whispered in the boys ear. "And while that brand will be healing for the next few months, it will be a continuous reminder for you who you belong to and what you are. Understood!"

"aagggh… Yes, Sir. Master ...Sir.." Tagd closed his eyes, he feared he promised too much. He didn't know what was expected of an obedient slave. He never had to be obedient, he only had to work. That's all he knew was work, pain and how to take a cock.

Padraic left the room, but Tagd waited and made sure he wasn't coming back before he moved. When he was sure, he went and laid back down drained, but he hadn't been down for more than a minute or two and the door opened again. The boy scrambled to his knees in fear Master Padraic was back. He let out a quiet sigh of relief when he saw it was Leda who had come in.

* * *

Padraic entered Raines office where he was sitting grumbling over paperwork. Padraic sat down opposite of him and put his feet on his bosses desk, leaned back and bit into a fruit he had taken from the kitchen.

Without looking up from his papers Raine inquired, "And.. Anything?"

"Yeah, his name is Tagd, he don't know how old he is or much of his past. He must have come from a mining farm, I'm guessing from Skurn X82 " Raine grinned to himself, Padraics persuasiveness never failed.

"That mining planet nearby?"

"Yup."

Raine sat there reading not saying a thing.

Chomping on his fruit Padraic continued. "The boy probably doesn't have any social skills nor how to serve. I've visited a mining farm before. Their slaves are treated less than their animals. I'm sure the boy don't know much other than that."

"Well..." Finally looking up from his papers, "In a way the boys a blank slate of paper, would't you say. I'm confident you'll get him trained and integrated."

In a way Padraic was right, the boy didn't know much other than physical work. He saw how they kept their slaves, at night locked up in individual cages and during the day tethered to their work place working from sun up to sun down with little to no break. There was no training, the slave either got his work done or suffered the consequences. The boy truly had been bound in hell.

"Yeah, but he's not a young little boy to mold. He's like a feral animal, one that's been caged for too long... and we're letting him out of that cage. He could be dangerous. Like I said, he's no boy anymore, he's late in his adolescent years, you know how they can be."

Raine grinned laughing inward at that part, Padraic just had to make that statement, yup stubborn, angry, sulking and horny all the time, it was like the pot calling the kettle black. The way he humped everything you'd think he was at that age still.

Padraic looked up from his fruit and saw Raine grinning at him. "What...?"

Raine shook his head and continued. "Well, if you're not up to the challenge, just cut the boy", Raine knew those words would provoke a challenge in his old friend Padraic. "His balls are of no use to me…"

Padraic grimaced and shook his head, not an option. Besides he hated going to that extreme, he felt too much for the poor bastards. Administrating a lashing, no problem. But, cutting another males balls off, he shuddered at the thought as if it were his own being removed.

To be continued...


	5. The Quiet Before a Storm

*Thank you for taking the time and reading this far into my story. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and will continue on. I normally would not ask, but was hoping maybe for a review... I'd highly appreciate any thoughts, suggestions, critic... thank you."

Chapter 5

The Quiet Before a Storm

"It's alright, it's just me." Lyna said as she walked in the room.

Lyna was a typical Tinerrian female. They didn't look much different than Earth stock, but there was a slight hue difference in her skin, which gave her an almost angelic glow. She was in her late thirties if you would compare to Earth years. Tinerrian females were valued high as slaves and servants as they were normally very passive and nurturing. Lyna also had a touch of feistiness to her which made her all the more loved and respected. She ran her kitchen staff well.

Tagd tried to cover himself up with his hands before he sat back down. Lyna pretended not to notice as she entered and went over to him.

"I've brought you some clothes." Trying not to look as she placed the clothes next to Tagd.

"Master Padraic said you can have these and go eat." Slightly quieter she continued, "But... he said the collar will stay...at least for now."

"Like an animal.." Tagd mumbled to himself looking at the floor in front of him. He was the only one wearing one which made it all the more worse for him.

Lyna felt sorry for him, she had witnessed the whole thing with Padraic. The whole kitchen staff had witnessed it since Padraic left the door open. She sat down beside him and reached out to touch his arm, but he didn't want to be touched and pulled away.

"Why don't you put these on," Lyna said gently as she unlocked the chain from his collar. "ohh.." She gasped as she saw the severity of the wound inflicted by Padraic's inquiry session. She again wanted to show her sympathy trying to reach out to him, but retreated her hand as he turned away from her. He obviously wanted to be left alone. She then got up and looked out the small window trying to give him a bit of privacy. The discomfort he was in was obvious to hear as he tediously tried to get dressed.

"Do you need help?" still looking out the window.

"No...no ma'am, I'm done."

"Fine, lets go get some food in you!" Lyna could tell by the way Tagd was walking he wasn't doing too well.

No one dared to look up from their chores as Lyna and Tagd entered the kitchen area. Lyna held out a bowl with hot food for Tagd. As long as he could remember, he never had warm food. For years he had been fed the same unpleasant cold gray mash. The taste was just as horrible as the smell, but he was always hungry and wolfed it down before someone else would take it from him.

He stood there staring at the bowl, not quite sure what he should do with it and if it really was intended for him or a cruel trick. His mouth watered as his stomach told him to grab it, but his mind warned him to be cautious. He was afraid the moment he would try to go for it, someone would snatch it away or slap him for the attempt. His last Master and Overseers used food not only as a means of punishment but also torment. Sometimes an overseer would stand eating infront of their cages, for fun and laughs throwing bits and pieces in varies cages watching those who got scramble for the food, as the others who were not so lucky watch and suffer. Overseers would sometimes piss in one of the unlucky slaves food bowl, the unfortunate one was either so hungry they still ate it, or they starved that day. The most cruel was when they let a slave fight for his supper against the guard hounds. Even if they got a bite in, it was sure to be their last before they were torn to shreds in front of the others.

"Go on, you can eat it. No one has ever complained about the food coming from my kitchen." She smiled.

Tagd took it from her and went to a far corner of the kitchen where he sat on the floor protecting the bowl. He dug his fingers into the hot food but yelped as it scorched his hand. His struggles with the meal didn't go unnoticed as he tried hastily to get some in, he heard giggling and looked up from his bowl. Everyone in the kitchen had stopped what they were doing and were staring at him. A sudden flush went over his face.

Lyna rushed over but her rapid movement made him protect the bowl even more. She slowed herself down, "Umm, why don't you sit at the table?" She pointed to the long table with benches. "I put a spoon there for you as well." He looked over at the object puzzled.

More giggling was heard, he felt very uneasy. Lyna turned and gave them a harsh look, and they fell silent turning their attention back to their work. Lyna could just see how the boy felt so out of place, so she sat herself on the bench.

"It's ok, the table is for all of us. Next meal you'll be sitting here with everyone, so enjoy the table to yourself this time." Her smile was warm and welcoming calming him down enough for him to join her.

Many things were new to Tagd, especially living within the household instead of kennel, the room that he had been kept in so far, was in fact his room and his alone. Though it was sparsely furnished with only an old bed frame, lumpy matters and blanket, it was more in comparison to the cage he had been used to.

The only slaves Master Raine held were ones to run his enormous household, there were no mines, no farming for profit. The only farming done was to sustain the household itself. The household was made up of Master Raine who was still single, his right hand man and overseer Master Padraic, guards and slaves. Lyna had explained to Tagd that Master Raine was in the high counsel and not a farmer of any sorts. The guards were there to protect the household and not so much to manage the slaves, though they had been called upon in the past if needed. The slaves tended to the needs of all the guards and of course Master Raine and Master Padraic. She went on about how she hoped soon Master Raine would take a wife and fill the household with the laughter and smiles of children. He had started to court a young lovely lady, Natalia, but Lyna said she had not had the pleasure of seeing her yet. Tagd only understood parts of what she was telling, but tried to listen and learn.

The household was a maze of buildings and courtyards, one more beautiful than the next. The buildings were true architectural wonders, at least in Tagd's eyes. He had never seen so many grand stone staircases, tapestries and magnificent furniture. But most impressive to the boy were the courtyard gardens, a far cry from the desolate barren mining farm he had come from. He had never seen grass, trees nor any plant for that matter, at least that he could remember. His world had always been gray, as gray as the food he had always been served. Lyna found his child like bewilderment of everything refreshing and a little amusing.

Tagd's work was to help with the heavy and harder tasks to be done and also to attend to the needs of the Masters and guards. He learned to iron, serve food, polish boots, make sure uniforms were presentable and any other work needing to be done. Though it was hard work, it was easier and left way for more independence than he had in the past. For him it was a slight taste of freedom, especially after the collar had come off, he felt as if he had moved up a notch in his world.

Padraic was also aware this life was easier for Tagd which made him watch over the boy carefully. He knew the marks on the boys back and body weren't from trying to train the boy, they were merely dealt as punishment. Padraic knew too well beating a caged animal doesn't tame it, but makes it more dangerous.

To be continued...


	6. I Want To Shelter You

Chapter 6

I want to shelter you

Tagd was shy and quiet, he didn't talk much, keeping mostly to himself but it didn't take long for him to figure out his way around the compound or how things worked. He also knew being close to Lyna's good nature got him extra scraps of food.

It was more Lyna's work than Hael getting Tagd integrated into his new role in Master Raine's household. Tagd seemed to distrust most males and didn't take well to Hael. Lyna's nurturing nature, on the other hand, seemed to help Tagd find a little trust in someone. Though Lyna had her hands full running the kitchen, she always took time for Tagd when he happened to have work near her or if he was in his room before she closed down the kitchen for the night. She credited it towards herself that he finally felt comfortable enough at the dining table with everyone and was even seen a few times flashing a shy smile.

He also learned fast where not to be, especially anywhere near the guards quarters when they were present. He made that mistake once and had gotten cornered in the barracks by four of them. It was a painful lesson he would remember.

"Look what we have here...our maid... how nice!" Tavin said, the other three guards laughed as they blocked Tagd's way as he was about to exit. "Where so fast?" Tavin always had the need to prove himself, he was manipulative, cunning and aggressively controlling. Tavin's superiors knew of this and was reason why he had been passed for a promotion a few times, mounting his frustrations.

"We thought the five of us could have a little party.' Said one of the other guards as Tagd started to back up, with the four others closing in.

"I ASKED where you are going!" Tavin repeated.

Tagd remained silent contemplating his next actions.

"A free man was talking to you boy!" Tagd was blind sided by Tavin who backhanded him viciously.

Anger rose in Tagd, his guts told him where this was going as he remembered the oath he had made to himself that one night, and he clenched his fists. But Tagd stood no chance against the skilled trained guards and was punched in the stomach by one of them before he could even react. As he doubled over from the blow, another guard grabbed him by the hair while two others each grabbed an arm. It all went so fast, as they dragged him across the room onto one of tables using the momentum to smack his face right into it. Those few seconds he was renedered partially unconscious, they bent him over and pulled down his pants using them to hobble his feet. Tagd's head was spinning and while he was trying to regain his senses, Tavin was ready and plunged deep into the boy dry. The pain bringing Tagd instantly back, causing him to lunge forward gasping in agony. The sudden painful intrusion felt like a club had been rammed into his ass. Getting desperate Tagd struggled against their vice like grip, but to no avail. Tavin continued to thrust full force into the boy and he started to feel something warm trickle slowly down his legs.

Each one of them having their way with him, each one adding to his agony, each one stripping a piece away. His own cock added to his defeat as it started to betray him. Streams of sweat were running down his legs, mixing with the blood and semen. Pain turned into numbness as his sphincters surrendered leaving easy access. He felt drained and let them have their way, hoping it would end that much faster. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself away.

After the last guard exploded deep within the boy, Tavin stepped back in place.

"Another round?" The one guard asked looking in disgust at the dripping, tattered and torn opening.

"There's still the matter of teaching the boy a lesson, he's got to learn to answer when spoken to." Tavin explained while unbuckling his belt not forgetting and not wanting that insult to go unpunished. "Don't let him go yet."

Tagd recognized the jingle of the belt buckle and fear overcame him as he made another attempt to struggle free, but the one guard punched him in his side knocking the attempt and wind right out off him.

Tavin began threshing Tagd's already throbbing ass and red streaks immediately started appearing. Tavin wasn't satisfied with the pain he was inflicting and turned the buckle end torward the boy. As hot flushes of pain grew with every strike, Tagd endured and bit his lip not wanting to give them the satisfaction of crying in pain, but all the while his mind was pleading for it to end. His breath came in short ragged puffs in tune with each blow. His heart was pounding and his body was covered in cold sweat. Tagd's ass was soon blanketed with welts turning from red to purple and his body began to shake.

The other guards were getting restless, their interest had flown the minute their needs had been satisfied. "Tavin, wrap it up before the Captain comes in." knowing Tavin never liked being told what to do the guard used their Captain as an excuse.

Huffing like a child, "Fine! Let him go!"

They let go of Tagd's arms but he clutched tight onto the table, he refused to let his legs give out on him.

"Still too much pride in you, huh!" Tavin said as he gave Tagd a kick to the back of his calves sending him down to the floor collapsing onto his knees and elbows. Tagd buried his head in-between his arms and exhaled a moan.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Tavin wanted to know as Tagd felt Tavin's fingers wrap into his hair pulling his face straight up.

Without hesitation he forced out, "Yes... Sir." taking a deep breath fighting back tears, "Yes, Sir... I've learned my lesson".

"COME ON TAVIN!" The other guards yelled out as they were exiting.

"Next time you'll suck my cock, boy!" pushing the boys face back down onto the floor. "Now clean up the mess you made, and get out of here!"

"Y..yes Sir."

And with that they left him.

Tagd stayed in that position waiting for the pain to ease. Tears kept wanting to flow, but he battled with himself not to let go.

Tagd had made it back to his room mostly undetected other than by Lyna. They had shortly locked eyes as he silently made it past the kitchen. She saw the pain in his walk and new something was wrong, but she was busy with the evening meal and it would have to wait.

He laid in his bed shivering cold from the dry sticky sweat that covered his body while he could feel the semen, blood and excrement dripping uncontrollably out of him. His ass was throbbing, his breathing was shallow and fast. Here in his bed he could let go and cry as he curled up on his side and pulled the blanket up to his face. He felt alone and in despair, as in many nights spent in a cold isolated cage. For some reason he started to think of Rin. He missed her deeply.

 _After a grueling day in the mines he was brought back to the kennel, there in the cage next to his was someone he had never seen. It was a young girl, about his age._

 _He couldn't understand a word she said at first, but as all kids do, they soon developed their own secret language. At night they'd whisper to each other so the Overseers wouldn't hear them, playing in their own special way. They would also huddle together at night to warm each other and to fend off any bad dreams. She would comfort him when he returned from the Overseers room or when they had beaten him._

 _The first time he came back from the Overseers room, he had wanted to be left alone, but she sat there and called and called his name trying to coax him closer. He had been so ashamed, he wouldn't budge but she wouldn't give up. She had then gotten beaten and he never ignored her again. She'd lay down with him as he curled up in a ball and cried. She never judged, never asked._

 _The Overseers tolerated their friendship and they had been next to each other for a few planet cycles. He was always happy to see her when he came back from the mine. One morning things changed abruptly as he awoke and she was gone. No trace of her, nowhere. He called her name, he asked the others but they just told him to shut up. He wasn't giving up but was causing too much disturbance and caught the attention of an Overseer. All he wanted to know was where she went and if she was ok. The closest to a friend he'd ever had, he just wanted to know. He wouldn't shut up and kept asking._

 _He desperately wanted an answer and became almost frantic. The disruption had gone on long enough and the Overseer took action, he went into Tagd's cage dragging the boy out by his hair and throwing him to the ground. He relentlessly beat the boy with the blunt end of the whip until he finally shut up._

He never saw her again, nor did he ever find out what happened to her but he also never forgot her. He wasn't sure if he was crying because he missed her or for the pain he was in.

"I've brought you some food." He was startled he hadn't heard Lyna come in.

"I'm... I'm not hungry, please leave me alone.. Please." He wanted her to go, but..

As she turned slowly to leave he grabbed her by the wrist. She waited, but he didn't say anything. She understood and climbed in the bed next to him and just laid there with him not judging, not asking.

to be continuesd...


	7. The Mess You've Made

Chapter 7

The Mess You've Made

Tagd could hardly hold the bowl of food, his fingers were painfully raw and tender. Each joint was swollen to the extent he could hardly bend them. His knuckles raw in flaming red, turning into shades of green, purple and black spreading out over his fingers. Hael had him serving tonight's meal for the other slaves again. He would be serving his Master's meals soon and Hael wanted to ensure Tagd could do so with the precision their Master had been used to. The boy needed to practice, every move had to be choreographed perfectly. Every time Tagd spilled or misstepped the boy would receive ten lashes on the back of his fingers from Hael's cane, an additional two every time he'd pull away while receiving his punishment. Tagd was not stupid but his stubbornness and unwillingness to put effort into learning and obeying was apparent by the damage to his hands.

Lyna saw how swollen and bruised his hands were as she filled the next bowl for him to serve. His hands were trembling, his face grimaced as the bowl filled and the heat sepped through.

Time had passed and as far as Tagd could tell it had been over a planet's cycle since he had been bought into Master Raine's household. His duties had started to shift from when he first arrived, he was now being trained to be Master Raine's personal man servant. For the time being he would be trained though under Hael and Master Padraic until he mastered his skills. He didn't like this change, as he now had to deal more with the harsh Hael and less with the caring Lyna. It also meant he would be under the constant watchful eye of his Master.

Hael was very strict and every time the boy would make a mistake his fingers suffered. "Ten" the bed was not properly made, "Ten", Master's shirts were not folded perfectly..."Ten", the bath water was not the precise temperature, "Ten", being at the wrong place at the wrong time. "Ten...Ten..Ten". That number rang revolting to his ears, he couldn't stand hearing it anymore. Slowly he wished he would be punished a different way... any way... just once, just not his hands anymore. Each time he would have to kneel in front of Hael holding out his shaking hands and endure another ten lashes with the hard cane on his already swollen and sore fingers.

It had been another long painful day, finally it was the last bowl and without incident up until now. Only one more and he would be allowed to sit with them and eat. Only one more and his torment for the day would end. He concentrated, making sure every move sat as he set the bowl gently down, but jabbery Mara bumped into his arm causing him to spill a few drops of the content. _Nooo_ he whispered siltenly under his breath as he closed his eyes praying Hael hadn't noticed.

"Ten!" Tagd clenched his teeth and he knitted his brows as he heard Hael call it out.

"Tagd kneel beside me."

He walked over next to Hael, "Sir... " Tagd barely was able to hear his own voice. "It was an accid..."

But before Tagd could finish his sentence Hael stood up and backhanded him sharply across the mouth right in front of the others. Anger started to mix in with Tagd's pain.

Hael didn't care if Mara was at fault, had the boy been paying attention as he should have, the whole incident could have been avoided. And speaking without permission, unacceptable.

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

"No, Sir." Tagd said trying not to let the anger come through his voice.

"It will be fifteen now."

Tagd's shoulders sank, "Yes, Sir!"

"KNEEL! Or do you want 20?"

With no further words the boy went down slowly on his knees not wanting to provoke more.

Tagd stayed next to Hael as the others ate. His stomach growled as the smell of Lyna's cooking filled his nose. He was too ashamed to look at the others and kept his eyes forward. It was one thing to have to kneel to Hael while they were alone, but in front of all the others was most humiliating.

His knees began to hurt and his back ached at having to stay in this position as Hael took his time enjoying his meal. Time seemed to crawl in his discomfort and anticipation of his punishment to come. He wished Hael wouldn't draw it out and would just get it over with. Waiting patiently was torture in itself for Tagd. His whole body was under tension which seemed to intensify with every passing moment as sweat started to slowly run down his back.

Hael had finally finished his supper and the table was cleared. "Put your hands on the table boy."

The room had gone silent and the attention turned towards them. Tagd hesitated wishing Hael would excuse all but Hael grabbed him by the wrist.

"You are pushing it!" Hael warned.

Reluctantly Tagd did as he was told. He looked around at the others and then at his badly bruised hands one more time before he closed his eyes.

 ** _WHACK!_** The first blow came down, the pain so intense it took all his will not to pull his hands away.

Hael let Tagd catch his breath before another came down. **_WHACK!_** Tagd's anger grew with himself as the pain grew. Why did he kneel here and let this man do this to him. **_WHACK!_** No man should have this power over another. He could feel his heart beat throbbing in his fingers. **_WHACK!_** "Arghh..." He hated himself.. **_WHACK!_** "ARHH!..." It seemed as if the skin on his fingers was about to split open like an over ripe fruit. **_WHACK!_** "ARGHH!..." His bruised fingers turning red over the rainbow of colors and felt as if they were on fire. **_WHACK!_** "ARGGH..." The skin on his fingers cracked open and blood ran. **_WHACK!_** "UGHH!..." He hated Hael! **_WHACK!_** "UGGHH..." He hated his Ma.. ** _WHACK!_** _"UGHH!..."_ The sweat running down from his forehead was mixing with his tears.

Ten, Hael let Tagd have a short break. The boy's head hung low...moaning... his forehead resting on his right arm. His breathing very fast, he was gasping for air as he felt like he couldn't inhale completely, his shirt visibly wet from his sweat. He used all his strength to keep his hands on that table.

 ** _WHACK!_** "ARGHH..." The pain... he couldn't concentrate on the hate and anger anymore. **_WHACK!_** _please please_ He begged to himself, not daring to say it loudly. **_WHACK!_** "ARGHH!..." He couldn't anymore, he just couldn't... he wanted it to stop.

"Keep them there boy."

 ** _WHACK!_** "UGGHH!..." _no more... no more. please..._ ** _WHACK!_** "ARGGHH!..."

The hits ceased.

He left his hands there but longed to pull them close to him wanting to protect them, but he didn't want to give Hael reason to start a new with more. He suffered and waited.

"You may remove them" Hael finally released him.

Tagd pulled his hands from the table cradling them close to lips, bent over in agony moaning in pain.

"Why are you always so strickt with him?" Lyna asked Hael. It seemed to her that the boy could never do anything right in Hael's eyes.

"Boys still got too much will. Better I try to break some down than Master Padraic or Master Raine." She was silent, because he was right, had he been with either of them, he would have surely had his back lashed by now.

"No supper or water for him tonight. If he's not willing to learn by the pain in his hands, maybe his stomach will convince him otherwise."

To be continued...


	8. You're eyes Shine Bright

Chapter 8

You're Eyes Shine Bright

The first of the two suns began to set creating beautiful hues of pink, blue and gold bands reaching out over the evening sky. Tagd sat on the outer wall of the compound enjoying a few moments of freedom he had snatched away, soaking in the warmth of the setting suns. If he finished his tasks early he could squeeze out extra time for himself. There was a spot on the outer wall he would climb up upon and retreat to where the guards couldn't see him. From there he could oversee the open country side surrounding his enclosure which extended out to the skyline of a large city rising up from the fields. He often wondered if it had been the city where he had been bought from. Many times he stole time away and went to sit on that wall, dreaming of a life free to do what he wanted. Free from pain. From fear. From humiliation.

He leaned up against the roof edge of the building next to the wall, where he wouldn't be noticed hidden in between the vines that grew over it. Tagd took a deep breath and rubbed his hands gently together as he studied them. He had finally given in to Hael, coming to terms with the fact that he was going to be Master Raine's man servant if he wanted to be or not, which gave his hands a chance to heal. For him the new position meant less freedom as he would be required to live head bowed in the shadow of another man. Lyna had tried to convince him it was a position often sought after and of higher honor. For him it meant having to live and breathe for another man, being solely there for his Master, no room for himself.

His gaze went out past his hands, and out past the walls. It wouldn't take much effort and he could climb down the outer wall and run, trying his luck at freedom. How long though before the guards would be after him and then... He saw once what happened to run-aways when he still worked in the mines. It was a horrible punishment and way to die. He was a young boy at the time and was forced to watch. It was a sight he'd never forget, praying never to see again.

The Overseers caused a loud commotion and had awoken him out of a half sleep along with the others. They were dragging a slave to the middle of the kennels where they tied him up to a post naked. Another Overseer clanged with his stick on the bars of the cages as he walked past them, ensuring everyone's attention.

 _"Here you see a slave who tried to run away today. His punishment will be your lesson. Remember it well. Anyone of you dogs even think of trying to escape, the same will happen to you."_ Tagd could still hear the Overseers voice.

He remembered the horror in the slave's eyes as the Overseers peeled slices of skin off the slave piece by piece and fed them to the hounds. The wounds showed bright red tender tissue exposing them to the elements. The slave's screams and cries were spine chilling as the Overseers then dug under his finger and toenails popping them off one by one.

It took three long tortuous days for the slave to slowly die, three long days of being peeled alive. His moans and whaling would keep Tagd up at night. Curled up in the corner of his cage he tried to drown out the sounds with his hands over his ears. Tagd remembered how he kept wishing the slave would finally die so his suffering could end. He shuddered at the memory. The lesson sat deep as he set the idea aside of attempting any such feat.

He looked up over the horizon and than back at his hands again. "No man should have that power over another", he whispered to himself as he tensed his jaw and knitted his brows. "This isn't right, no man should be treated like this and be slave to another."

Suddenly he heard the snap of a twig and then voices, "Oh no! guards…" he had once again lost track of time daydreaming of being free. He ducked, knowing he had to be careful and try to make his way back to the buildings without being seen otherwise suffer the consequences. His heart was pounding as he crouched quietly and then climbed down the wall. Thankfully the guards were too busy laughing and talking about their nightly conquests, too occupied to notice the young man in the bushes sneaking past them.

Finally in safety out of sight of the guards, he sighed in relief as he made it past unnoticed. He walked hastily, hoping to get back before someone noticed he was missing. As he rushed a corner, he bumped right into someone knocking that person to the floor. He was too stunned to move at first, but then realizing it had been a young woman he had never seen before.

"I'm so sorry!" He kneeled down on one knee next to her, giving out his hand to help her up.

"Ouch, you should be a little more careful!" She hissed, as she took his hand and stood up. Wiping the dust from her dress, "you know someone could have gotten badly hu..." her sentence cut short as she looked up into his eyes... _Those eyes_... "Ohhh" leaked from her lips unintentionally. His thoughts were the same as he gazed upon her, he had never seen a woman more beautiful.

"Again, my apologies." he blushed.

"Apology accepted." she had to hold back a giggle as she noticed his flushed cheeks, he looked so cute.

"I'm sorry, I did not introduce myself. My name is Natalia."

She could tell his expression changed at the sound of her name. "And you are?"

He wasn't sure how to act in her presence as he remembered Lyna had mentioned her name as future wife of his Master. "Tagd, Ma'am." turning more formal.

"ohhh!... Raine was looking for you before. He didn't seem too happy."

Tagd's face became pale. "I must go! Please excuse me Ma'am." He started to turn wanting to rush away.

"Tagd wait!" She immediately understood the position he was in.

He turned towards her while still trying to back up. "Ma'am? I really must go." He nervously requested with the look of concern on his face. He was already trying to figure out an excuse he could use as not to get punished for his absence.

"Wait, we will make this right. Come I will go with you." She latched onto his arm and walked with him.

"If I may ask, Ma'am?...Where are we going?"

"Well, to find Raine." She said with a keen smile.

His stomach turned slightly as he felt like a lamb being led to the lion. He became more nervous with every step they took and turned quiet as they searched for Raine.

"Raine, there you are my love!" Natalia exclaimed as she marched right up to him with Tagd close on her side. Raine looked at Tagd with anger in his face, and than eyed how his wife-to-be was holding onto the slave.

"Where have you been boy!" Raine hissed through half closed teeth.

Tagd turned pale, but before he could answer, "He was with me. I wanted to see the beautiful courtyards and stole him from his duties so I wouldn't get lost." She had the most innocent look on her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Umph!" Raine grunted, "Padraic still has work for you to be done! Get to it." He grumbled under his breath towards Tagd.

"Yes, Master." with that Tagd rushed out of there before his Master might change his mind and decide upon other actions.

Raine watched as the boy left and was startled when a pair of arms flew up over his shoulders.

"I've missed you soooo much!" as her lips met his. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closely. Her breasts up against his chest, he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, instantly forgetting about the boy.

To be continued...


	9. I Can't Escape This Now

Chapter 9

I Can't Escape This Now

"When will I start with Master Raine?" Tagd asked Lyna.

He was always one of the earliest up, besides Lyna, before the first rays of the two suns brightened the skies. Tagd had to eat and ready himself so he could be on time to wake Master Padraic and serve his breakfast.

Lyna wasn't paying attention to Tagd and half heartily heard his question as he usually never spoke in the morning _._

"I'm sorry...did you just say something?" Shocked that words would come out of his mouth this early.

"Yes, I asked if you might have heard when I'd start with Master Raine?"

She found the question somewhat odd. "No. I'm guessing when Hael and Master Padraic see you are ready.. Why so eager?" Her curiosity was peeked.

"No reason... I just feel ready."

She raised an eyebrow...Now she knew there was something amiss. A few weeks ago she had to talk sense into that stubborn head of his before his hands would sustain permenant damage by way of Hael's cane. And now, he seemed almost eager to start.

He continued to eat his breakfast quietly for a few moments.

"Will the wife of Master Raine be living here?"

 _Ahhhhh there it was!_ She quickly started to knit together the bigger picture of what had turned the young man's head.

She tried to hold back a bit on her inquiring, "Yes. Yes she will."

"Do you think... " he coughed, almost choking on his food. But that didn't stop him, with a full mouth he continued, "dat I'll ill serve er as ell?"

"What?... For Gods sake! Swallow and talk to me properly!" She scolded him and swatted the back of his head with the kitchen towel. He ducked the attempt and laughed.

 _Oh no! He's in a good mood, this can't be good._ She thought to herself as she had a feeling she knew what caused his high spirits.

He swallowed the rest and coughed clearing his throat before he continued, "Do you think I will have to serve her as well?"

"I don't know. Does it matter? Just do as you are told. Now finish up and get to your work." She answered somewhat irritated.

Tagd went about his work and at one point during the day was able to catch a glimpse of Natalia as she crossed a courtyard. Her long dark hair cascading over her shoulders she wore a beautiful partially sheer gown giving hints to her figure beneath. She saw Tagd and smiled. A warm flush went through his veins as her eyes met his, making his day a bit brighter. Lingering, he wished he could have enjoyed the moment from the day before a bit longer as she had held tight onto his arm. Her skin so soft up against his, closing his eyes he could still smell her sweet scent.

"HEY BOY!" He heard accompanied by a harsh push to his shoulder. His mind absent in the present, lost in the memory of the day before he had overheard the guard calling his name.

"Apologies," he said as he turned around facing the guard, bowing his head "I had not heard you Sir!"

"Pay better attention the next time!" The guard grunted swatting the boy roughly on the backside of the head as he paced around him.

"Yes, Sir. I will, Sir."

"Here, take this package and bring it to the barracks to my bin."

"Yes, Sir."

With the package under his arm, Tagd made way to the barracks. Still deep in thought over Natalia, he entered.

"I told you the next time you would suck my cock!" Tagd froze as he recognized Tavin's voice, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he could kick himself for being so careless and have walked right into such an obvious trap.

"You think to be smart avoiding me for so long.." Tavin walked up behind Tagd grabbing him forcefully by the back of his neck, maneuvering the boy across the room towards the familiar table. Tagd's heartbeat started to rise as so did his anger from within as Tavin bent him over the table pushing his face down harshly onto it.

Pulling down Tagd's pants, "I'm sure you will enjoy this as much as I will. You seemed to appreciate it the last time" Taunting the boy with a vicious smirk on his face.

"This time I want you to be a willing part of this." His smirk turning into an evil grin, "Pull your ass cheeks apart for me!" As he spat onto his cock. Tagd silently reached around and did as he was told, but his blood started to boil up within like that of a vulacano.

Smiling, Tavin laughed as he believed to have forced the boy into submission.

Letting out a long sigh, he pushed his way into Tagd. "Oh your tightness has been missed." He taunted cruelly, pushing in deeper.

Tagd starting grinding his teeth as the rage started to take over. He was even furious with himself as his body once again began to betray him with every stroke from Tavin's cock.

Tavin pulled out, "Time to enjoy your mouth!" looking down at his cock, the mean grin returned. "You should find taste for my cock as it is covered with your ass!" he laughed, "Now turn and kneel in front of me slave!"

"Not today!" Tagd hissed out under his breath as his elbow came up crashing right into Tavin's face.

The blunt strike on top of his nose instantly caused tears to stream from the guard's eyes and his ears started to ring. Tavin stumbled backwards as dizziness took over and the blood began to flow from his nose. Tagd took advantage of the moment, he whirled around leaping towards Tavin punching him again and again, the first strike on his chin the second on his already broken and bleeding nose knocking him out instantly.

Tagd's rage hadn't subsided with the fall of the gaurd as he kneeled down onto Tavin, punching him a few more times. "Never again!" He raged.

Coming only to his senses as he looked at his knuckles which were tainted red with Tavin's blood.

 _NO..no...no... what have I done!_ Thinking of only one thing he could now do, Tagd got up, put his pants on and rushed out of the building. He looked right than left to where he could climb up over the wall and escape.

He began to run but was cut short as he heard his name being called. "Tagd!" It was Lyna who caused Tagd's feet to freeze in their tracks. He stood there breathing heavily, anger now made way for fear, he bowed his head.

"Tagd, where are you going in such a haste? I've been looking for you.." She came from behind him, grabbed his shoulder and made him turn towards her.

She instantly saw the blood on his clothes and on his hands. "What have you done?" She asked, but all Tagd could do was stare at his hands and shake his head slowly. "Tagd, WHAT have you done?" Desperation took over her voice.

"I...I..." He couldn't find the words, instead he looked towards the barracks and then back over towards the wall.

Lyna took Tagd's face in both her hands, "Who is it? Please Tagd speak!"

It took all his strength, forcing out the words, "A... a... guard, Tavin."

Half praying she asked, "Is he still alive?"

Tagd nodded his head and again looked towards the wall.

Lyna redirected his gaze, "Tagd, you can't run!" She pressed his forehead onto hers. "You will make it worse! Please Tagd promise me you won't run!"

"They will punish me..." All he could think of was how much trouble he was in.

She cut him short, "Come quickly, we have to wash you of the blood and rid you of the shirt!" She took him by the hand and lead him to a small side wash room.

"They will punish me... I must go!" He pleaded as she washed the blood from his hands.

"It will be his word against yours."

"The words of a slave.."

"Yes. But if you run, it will admit to your wrong doing and make it worse. Do you understand!"

Tagd swallowed hard and nodded.

"Let us pray that his pride aids your cause and will help keep his mouth shut."

To be continued...


	10. They Are All Made of Greed

Chapter 10

They Are All Made of Greed

Time had made the fear of retaliation from Tavin fade. The first few nights, after the confrontation with the guard, were ridden with visions of skinless men grabbing at Tagd through the bars of his cage. Tavin was amongst them, leading them on. "I'll get you and peel you piece by piece!' Tagd sat middle of the cage craddling his knees and burrying his head. He couldn't stand the site of their skinless faces, as their eyes bulged out of their heads forever blinkless. The cage seemed to become smaller as their bloody bony fingers crept closer and Tavin finally drew near enough to grab Tagd by his ankle. Sweat bathed he would awaken, his heart pounding.

Lyna had been right, Tavin's Pride had indeed kept his mouth shut as no word was heard nor accusation outed. Though Hael and Master Padraic had suspicions of foul play, evident on Tagd's knuckles, but where there were no accusers, no crime commited, no punishment could be dealt.

Confidence is a trait a slave should not harbor, but with the passing of time Tagd's had started to strengthen. The underlying feeling he could steer a change, could take control of something in his life began to sprout, especially after the incident with Tavin.

Tagd had been running errands when he came upon Natalia. "You will address her as Magistra." Master Raine had commanded, emphasizing that she was above him by far.

"Magistra." Tagd lowered his head and stopped to allow her to pass.

Natalia nodded and passed, walking a few steps before she stopped and turned.

"Tagd... why don't you accompany me while I walk?"

"Master has me running errands, Magistra..."

"Your Master is absent and will not be returning until later, I'm sure time can be spared for me." Sounding more of a command this time than a question.

"Yes, Magistra." He waited and wanted to follow, but she hooked once again onto his arm without hesitation as she had when they first met. Tagd's heart pounded with excitment as her skin touched his. They walked in silence for awhile. This time he would savor the moment, as he could smell the sweetness of her perfume as they walked.

"I'm sure you know of a quiet spot we can sit and be undisturbed of prying eyes?"

Uncertain her intentions Tagd started to feel a bit uneasy, but he complied. "Yes Magistra, would you like to see it?"

"Yes, yes I would." They walked a few more steps. "I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Apologies Magistra, but Master Raine would have it so."

"It makes me feel like something I am not."

He was not sure what to answer upon that, and continued to guide her to the requested spot. "It is not the most beautiful, Magistra. But, it is quiet and away from prying eyes as you wished."

"It is perfect! Come sit with me" as she found a bench to sit upon amongst the flowers.

Tagd kneeled down beside her. "Please sit next to me.." as she smiled at him.

Tagd looked about, "If Master were to see.."

She cut him short with her finger to his lips. "Master is not present and am I not your Magistra, which you must obey?"

"Yes, Magistra." He sat down next to her, but she could tell of his uneasiness.

Trying to make conversation and settle his nerves, "It is beautiful here out in the country away from the city. I do not like living there."

"I would not know, I have never lived in a city, Magistra." He lowered his gaze at the grass in front of him, embarrassed, knowing he would not have much to contribute to any sort of conversation she would have with him.

She didn't know what to say, but all she longed for was to spend time with Tagd. She had lied, when she was within Raine's walls she felt like a caged bird and knew it would soon be permanent. Raine was a handsome man, but she had no heart for him. She felt only cold and emptiness when she was embraced in his arms. But from the moment she gazed into Tagd's eyes, she thought she felt something from within.

"Tagd..." she leaned in closer to him.

"Yes, Magistra?" turning his head to look towards her, he felt her lips suddenly upon his. His blood began to rise at the pleasant surprise. He closed his eyes, longing to touch her. She put her hands onto his cheeks, pulling him closer not letting him escape.

A shrill woman's scream tore through the air, breaking the kiss between the two. They looked at each other than their surroundings as now loud whaling cries of the woman could be heard.

Natalia stood up taking Tagd by the hand, "Come we must investigate..." He rose and they both went in the direction from which the scream came.

Following the cries they landed near the main gate, there Lyna was on the floor crying hysterically with guards blocking anyone as Master Padraic was closing the gate. Tagd let go of Natalia's hand and went to Lyna, kneeling beside her. "What is wrong?" As he took hold of her shoulders.

Lyna crying unable to get air, formed the name, "Mara!" Her hands up, grasping the air in front of her towards the gate.

"What is with Mara?"

"Th...they took Mara!" Lyna buried her face into his shoulder weeping uncontrollably.

"Who did? Where did they take her?" Tagd tried getting more out of his distraught friend, "Lyna, please speak in sentences!"

"Master... Master Raine..."

Heal finally caught up and came from behind Lyna and kneeled down with her as well. Tagd looked up at him. "I do not understand?"

"Master Raine sold Mara." Hael explained, as these words caused Lyna's sobbing to increase. Tagd wrinkled his brow in a question mark.

"Mara is Lyna's daughter.." Hael continued. Tagd had no clue. He knew they were close, but never was there a mention of their relationship.

Tagd's face went blank as he heard this and looked up to Natalia, her heart sank as as well which was mirrored in her expression.

"Why?" Tagd turned back to Hael, who just looked back at Tagd with no answer as he now took Lyna in his arms.

Tagd got up and walked towards Master Padraic, "Why?...", but before he could get any further was blocked by the guards. Tagd's fists were clenched as anger grew up from within.

Padraic walked up to Tagd confronting him with clenched teeth, "You are overstepping, boy! Do you long for a lashing!" He threatened.

Tagd paced back and forth once before he retreated back to Lyna and Hael, all the while keeping an angry gaze upon Master Padraic. Tagd was furious over the situation. He hated Master Padraic and Raine now even more. They had no right to pull a mother and child apart like that, the injustice of it fueled his hatred towards them.

Master Padraic summoned a guard over to him, "Take Tagd and put the boy in chains tonight," he ordered, "before he does anything foolish." A good lashings for the boy was on his mind, but the cold steel restraining him should be enough to cool his emotions.

Tagd's nostrils flared as the guard put the collar around his neck and shackles around his wrists leaving him to his own anger tethered to a wall in an empty cold cellar cell. The boy's rage tested the strength of the chains again and again as he battled with them until he wore himself out and his wrists were bloody. There was no reason for Master's actions, no reason to punish Lyna by selling off her daughter. Tagd could only imagine the pain Lyna was in, as he remembered how he felt when Rin was taken away without warning.

to be continued...


	11. Woven In My Soul

Chapter 11

Woven In My Soul

Tagd had been in Master Padraic's chambers as ordered, everything prepared as far as preparations could go without his Overseer's presence. He would fetch his dinner if needed as soon as he returned. His bed had been made for the night and a bath could be drawn at the Overseer's whim. Tonight though, Master Padraic was taking longer than usual and so the boy waited.

Tagd had learned patience ever since Master Padraic's lesson, a lesson well learned for his outbreak when Mara had been sold. His one night in chains turned into three days and nights without food nor water. The cellar was cold, damp and dark preventing even a ray of light to seep through. Not being able to tell when one day ended and the next began, minutes crept by like hours. Fear arose at some point worried they had forgotten him, and that he would find his dismiss there alone in the dark. The time in isolation seemed endless, even rest had been stolen from him as his chains were held too short to find comfort.

Back in the Overseer's chamber the night dragged on, and with still no sign of Master Padraic, Tagd was not sure if he should stay or leave. Suddenly the door swung open and Master Padraic came half stumbling half singing through it. Clenched tight in his grip was a bottle of sorts and in the other arm was a young female about Tagd's age. The shredded tunic she still had on hanging by it's threads having her breasts spill out. Her breasts heaving as her eyes darted looking for escape, but Padraic's grip was steel as she tried desperately to free herself from it.

"Ahhh boy!" Padraic yelled out as soon as he noticed Tagd in the room. Arms flailing as he spoke, causing the contents of the bottle to spew everywhere. "What do you think of my new toy!" He lulled in his drunken stupor.

"I won her... I did!" He laughed as he tore off the rest of her tunic presenting her to Tagd. "A virgin! That's what they said! Untouched and pure! Well we will find out!" As he licked his lips.

She stood there now fully naked, her rounded hips and luscious breasts exposed yet eyes pleading. Her hair a mess, signs she had been handed back and forth plenty of times this night. "A beauty is she not!"

All Tagd could see was the fear present in the girls eyes. There was blood dripping from the side of her lip where Padraic had slapped her, and her cheek showed the telltale signs of a forceful strike. It was known that Padraic was an evil drunk when he did indulge.

Tagd immediately had to think of Rin and Mara. Had a fate similar than this happen to them? Was the fear in her eyes a reflection of his own as he lay the first time upon his Overseer's bed? Tagd's chest seemed to tighten upon himself as he watched.

"She is a wild cat, one needing to be tamed!" as Padraic threw the girl on the bed and started fumbling trying to take his cock out of his pants.

The weight began to bear heavier upon the boy's chest, his fist curled yet the memory of cold steel restraints cutting into his bare flesh in an isolated cell kept him from acting upon the urge to strike out.

"GET OUT!" Padraic commanded, his expression became serious as he gave the order for Tagd to leave. "It is time to pluck this flower."

The boy looked back, not being able to rid his mind of the pain from Rin and Mara nor his own. The girls eyes, full of desperation, met his and she mouthed the words "Please…".

Tagd turned slowly to exit, every step becoming heavier as the feeling of suffocation fueled his need to take action.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Master Padraic grunted as he smacked the girl again. She cried out and started to struggle, enraging Master Padraic even more. He started to wrestle her, pinning both arms above her head. He lifted his hand high in the air to strike again but this time his arm was halted abrubtly midair. Padraic was taken aback and puzzled at what had just happened. Looking over his shoulder he saw Tagd staring defiantly into his eyes. Tagd's hand had caught his arm mid strike.

"What the...!" Padraic's disbelief at what just happened turned into anger as he punched the boy off of him.

Padraic was no Tavin and was not intimidated by the boy's scorn. In an instant Padraic became a furious rage. Before Tagd could regain his balance Padraic kicked the boy to the floor. A second kick landed on the boy's jaw. A third to his ribs. The last blow came to the hand that had defied the Overseer, crushing fingers under his heel.

The girl wanted to flee, but as soon as she made a move, Master Padraic smacked her back onto the bed. "Do you not dare move!"

Turning his attention back to Tagd, "What the fuck were you thinking boy!?" His full weight on the boy's hand, the pain rendering Tagd unable to move. "Do you think you are a knight?.. She a princess in need of rescue from a monster?!"

Tagd pinned to the floor, his vision blurry unable to get a word out. He opened his mouth but could only gasp for air.

Padraic bent down and grabbed the boy's face by his painful jaw. "YOU are NO knight!... SHE NO princess!... and I NO monster!" He spat out as he squeezed tighter and forced Tagd to look him square into his eyes. "YOU are a SLAVE! ... SHE a WHORE!... and I... your MASTER!"

With that he released the boy and tore the door open to his room, "GUARDS!"

Commanding the two guards as they entered, "Take this piece of shit out of here!" A vein was protruding from Padraic's forehead as he spit out the commands. "Take him outside and have him lashed!"

Tagd blinked trying to clear his clouded vision, then stared at the floor wide-eyed, the threat of a lashing unleashing a fear buried deep within. He felt a sinking feeling come over him, he had been whipped before, but there was never getting used to the pain.

The two guards picked Tagd up without question and supported him. Cold sweat started to bead on the boy's forehead as his heart began to race. "Call Hael! Have Hael whip him! Have him FLOGGED until he doesn't know his own FUCKING NAME!" While the guards dragged Tagd out, Padraic could still be heard cursing all the way down the hall.

Padraic turned his attention back to the pretty little naked thing shivering on his bed. He stood there for awhile trying to gather himself. He then came down on top of her grabbing one breast and biting into the other. So in fear she dared not move. His other hand forced it's way between her legs, fingers plunging into her pussy. She let out screams of fear and pain as his hand protruded deeper.

"Awww FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" He got up off her and shoved her back, the anger towards the boy engulfed him and would not let go. "You stay right here and do you not fucking move till I am back!" With that he left the room.

Wiping his hands clean he walked cursing into the courtyard where the guards already had Tagd naked and chained to a post. Hael was behind Tagd yielding the whip, ready to start. The chains that tethered the boy rattled and cut into his wrists as he tried to redistribute the weight off his crushed hand.

The feeling of vulnerability overcame Tagd as he hung there all alone. His mouth had gone dry, and his breathing rapid as he braced himself in anticipation of the first strike. Burying his face between his arm and post, he tried to reassure himself it would all be over with soon.

Padraic nodded to Hael, who clutched the handle of the whip tight and distributed the first blow, then a second. Tagd grabbed the chain tighter and winced as the whip came down upon his back.

Padraic paced back and forth, the rage boiling within him. Hael was obviously holding back as skin had not even been broken. Hael administered another two strikes of equal caliber, trying Padraic's patience. Finally the Overseer had enough and stomped over to Hael, grabbing the whip out of his hand while pushing the man aside. "What the FUCK are you doing!... I WANT him to feel THEM!"

Padraic gathered all his strength as he raised the whip high in the air, then with full force let it tear through the air and into the boy's flesh ripping through the skin leaving a deep gash across his shoulder blade. Tagd's body arched in reaction to the strike pushing his body into the hard splintered post he was chained to as the wind was knocked out of him.

"COUNT!" Padraic snorted.

Tagd couldn't immediately respond, causing another forceful blow to bear down upon him. "COUNT!"

Fighting for air, Tagd swallowed hard and found his voice, "S..si..x.."

"WHAT! ... COUNT" Again Padraic lashed at the boy's back this one square across his lower back. "We are just starting, we start with ONE!"

Again the whip tore a bloody path through Tagd's back, his entire body tensed as his breathing came in hard short gasps, with a shaky voice the boy managed to correct himself, "argghh... O..one.. " as he half counted, half exhaled.

With each strike Tagd felt a rush of heat emanate through his body immediately accompanied by a hot sharp pain radiating through it. A whimper escaped him as he closed his eyes and clutched tight to the post. "Arggh.. T..wo.." He forced out.

Again and again the Overseer's wrath came down on the boy. Padraic cursed and lectured Tagd of his place, "You are a Slave! Do you understand! Nothing more than a worthless piece of shit", scolding him for finally taking things too far and daring lay hands upon him. Reinforcing that Tagd count every time he felt the boy's attention was lost in pain.

Tagd only understood a jumbling of words, _slave.. You...nothing..count..hands..._ all he had ears for was the "ka-whoosh" of the whip ripping through the air, trying to brace himself for the next wave of unbearable pain. All his mind could focus on was keeping his count accurate especially when Padraic demanded them, in fear of provoking more.

By ten Tagd could feel his heartbeat pounding through his head, his own sweat stinging in the open wounds as it ran down his back. By sixteen everything went foggy and he started to lose count drowning in his own pain. Numbers out of order were called out accompanied now by pleading cries of "mercy" and "please".

He knew better than to beg, but the pain was so intense as Master Padraic seemed to make each lash tear deeper into his flesh. A whip like that can cause ribs to break and inner organs to damage. Even Hael wanted to intervene at one point seeing how dangerously deep some cuts were getting.

Lashes rained down on Tagd's back, buttocks and thighs, criss-crossing, leaving trails of torn flesh and blood. Tears were flowing uncontrollably as he felt the blood trickling down his back and legs. He could no longer hold back his cries and screams.

Praying his torment would soon find an end, Tagd braced himself in fear of each sound of the whip stinging through the air, flinching knowing excruciating pain flowing through his entire body would follow in it's wake.

By thirty-some Padraic had enough. Tagd was exhausted, his entire body trembling involuntarily as the shivering cold embraced him, his breathing sporadic, every muscle aching from the tension. Sweat, blood and tears that dripped down his body puddled underneath him.

Padraic finally satisfied let the whip fall to the ground at his feet. "Get him out of my sight!" Soaked in sweat, he turned on his heels and went back to his chambers.

to be continued...


	12. When the Lights Fade Out

Chapter 12

When the Lights Fade Out

Natalia lay in bed restless, thoughts of the up coming wedding kept her mind occupied. It was still a year away, yet creeping uncomfortably closer at lightening speed. Raine was next to her sound asleep, his heavy breathing contributing to her sleeplessness. Finally having tossed and turned enough, she put on a robe and decided for a midnight stroll. Maybe it would clear her mind and help find piece.

It was a gorgeous night, as the moon lit the way and a light breeze could be felt. She walked along the paths taking her from one courtyard to the next. The beauty of the countryside overshadowed by the thought of this becoming her permanent home. She knew it was alone her decision and she had agreed upon it, but she started to second guess her commitment. She had always been certain this was her path, and started to wonder herself why she was questioning her actions. The feelings that arose every time she saw Tagd could be a deflection. But, wouldn't that just strengthen her cause? She put that thought aside, as that could not be the reason, she would not have it so.

Finally tiring, Natalia decided on returning to her room, she opted for the long way which would lead her past one of the back courtyards where some commotion could be heard. Awakening her curiosity she ventured closer staying hidden within the bushes. She became witness just as Padraic pushed Hael aside, grabbing the whip from his grip and administering the first lashes upon some poor soul's back. Her blood drained as she realized in horror it was Tagd. Natalia jumped as she startled when Padraic bellowed out, "COUNT". Recovering she immediately felt compelled to intervene and took a step forward but a hand held her back as she felt someone press up against her back before she could take a second. She closed her eyes and could tell by the smell of his cologne it was Raine even prior to word being said.

"What are you doing here at this hour my dear." He whispered into her ear, followed by a tender kiss to her neck, looking out to the scene unfolding. He had followed her, as he awoke when she slid out of their room.

"What are they doing to him?" Trying to hide the pressing concern in her voice. "Is it not your personal slave?"

"Tagd?... Yes it is. Have you never seen a whipping before." he asked getting aroused at the thought she might be enjoying it.

"N..no." She almost choked on the words as she watched in shock how strips of flesh were being ripped from Tagd's back.

"By sound of Padraic's lecturing, the boy's getting a well deserved lesson administered." He smirked. "Padraic mentioned more than once the boy had been testing his boundaries. It appears he has found it." He chuckled.

In a cold voice, "You find this treatment amusing?" Her heart sank as she watched Tagd battle the restraints that were holding him. The attempts futile as they had him stretched out, his full weight bearing upon his wrists. Her heart aching as tears started to flow down her cheeks watching the blood run from his wounds.

"Let me take you from this. It is nothing for such delicate eyes and should not be of concern." He swooped her up in his arms and carried her back to their room.

Raine gently laid Natalia on the bed. Even though he knew she had not been aroused by the lashing, he was now turned on by her past the point of return. Laying down on top of her he began kissing her shoulders. His lips sending chills down her spine. She did not love Raine but even she had to admit he was a gentle lover. He undid her robe and caressed one breast with his hand while gently licking and teasing the other nipple.

Natalia didn't want to stop thinking of Tagd, but she welcomed the escape Raine offered. She closed her eyes and let Raine take her away from the torture she had witnessed. Raines tender touch began to arouse her. She ran her hands along his body feeling every muscle in his strong arms and shoulders. Her hands found their way to his hair where her fingers twirled in his locks holding him tight. She could feel him harden against her thighs, arching her back as his hands slipped between her legs. He removed his pants and slid inside her warmth. She tried to enjoy his closeness, but with every thrust she could only hear in her mind the cracking of the whip.

* * *

Tagd hung on the post fighting to keep his eyes open, disoriented he was barely aware that the lashings had finally stopped. The next thing Tagd felt was himself falling in slow motion. With a thud to his head he hit hard ground. Laying there in his own sweat, blood and tears, his mind so numb from pain he could not think, his body too weak he could not move.

Vaguely aware of his surroundings he heard through the fog, "GET UP SLAVE!" One guard barked.

Wanting to obey, Tagd tried to get his shaky arms under himself to push him forward on the blood soaked slippery ground. His body would not comply, bathed in sweat and blood he was barely able to lift his head. Every attempt to move a muscle was countered by agonizing pain.

"DO YOU NOT HEAR SLAVE! GET UP!" The guard shouted as he emphasized the command with a kick to the side already bruised and broken from Padraic.

Moaning his face contoured into a grimace. Shaking he closed his eyes and balled himself up, he did not care anymore what they would do to him.

The boy lay on the floor resigned, his breathing could be heard coming in loud sharp shallow rasps, fighting for vital air.

Master Padraic had beaten Tagd past limits previous masters had never done, for if rendered useless it would have cut in their profits. But the boy had it coming, Padraic told himself, he needed to learn his place. He should call himself lucky as he could have as easily taken the boy's hand that had defied him.

"Take him to his room," Hael instructed annoyed at the guards for the unnecessary treatment, "boy is past being able to move on his own." Hael then left to summon Lyna and get necessities to tend to the boy's wounds. It would be a long night.

Tagd floated in and out of consciousness as he felt the hard floor scraping the skin from the top of his feet while being dragged back to his room by the two guards. Tagd felt his stomach sicken and his ears began to burn like hot coals as the cold darkness started to pull him downward. Then it went black.

"Mother?" he saw the figure of a woman coming toward him as he felt a nurturing warmth start to blanket him.

"My little Thor.." She spoke but he could not tell if her lips had moved at all.

He reached out his hand to take her's but she would not take hold. "Mother, please...", he pleaded.

"It will be alright." She comforted him.

"But, they hurt me. The pain... Please take me with you." His heart sank as she started to fade. "I can not bear it much longer.."

"It will be all fine..trust, you are strong" he heard her say as she vanished before him.

"I have no control..." it was too late, he was yet alone.

A vicious jolt tore Tagd from the darkness back to the realm of the living. He cried out in agony as he felt a hot liquid flow down his back stinging like salt in his open wounds. Immediately hands came down trying to calm him as he made a feeble attempt to try to protect himself by thrashing about.

"Hold him still woman! If unable of task, then summon the guards!" an irritated Hael commanded Lyna, looking up from his work.

Tagd's eyes flew open as another wave of spiteful fluid ran through his wounds and he withered in pain. Lyna looked deep into the young man's eyes, she saw the pain and terror they harbored.

His eyes red and watery as he pleaded, "Pl...please... no mor..re pain... please!" His bottom lip quivering.

"Is there nothing you can give him to rid the pain, Hael?" Lyna appealed.

With a concentrated look, "We are of luck to have what we have..." Hael did not look up from his task as he continued to sew the wounds.

She took hold of Tagd's hand and leaned in closer, settling her cheek gently upon his and whispered in his ear. "Sssshhhh I am here with you. It will be over soon." As she placed a tender kiss on his tear soaked cheek. "It will be all fine." She continued to sooth him, speaking softly. His breathing remained fast and shallow, his body trembling. With every pinch of the needle that pierced raw tender flesh he would hold his breath as his body tensed... sobbing as the pain ravaged through him.

Suddenly the trembling stopped and all went quiet.

"Hael?.." Lyna looked up worried.

Hael felt for a pulse. Nodding when he had found one, weak but there.

Lyna sighed in relief draping herself over Tagd. Burying her face to his, she thanked her Gods that he be spared anymore pain that day.

to be continued...


	13. It's Up To Fate

Chapter 13

It's Up To Fate

All Tagd did since wakening was stare out into the room. Lyna was with him as often as she could between her own duties. Mostly she sat in silence with him, only once had he spoken in the days since.

"I.. I wish I had ran that day.." he forced out, his voice still painful from his cries and screams.

"No, no you do not. Stop talking such things." Lyna responded right away. "Why would you say so."

He turned his head away from her, "I would... either be free ... or dead..now." Talking so quietly she had to lean in closer to understand his words.

"Neither would have been true." How could he say such a thing. "You would have been caught. They would not kill you for it. They would have branded you run away and beaten and not stopped until broken. They would not let you die, they would have let you suffer more..."

She stopped herself from lecturing him more. She could tell by his breathing that he was crying.

It seemed like an eternity until Raine and Padraic finally had business taking them away from home. In reality it had only been days since Natalia had witnessed what they had done to Tagd. She knew it would be too dangerous for her to check on him as long as Padraic or Raine were present, compromising everything she had worked up to til now. She felt like she was holding her breath waiting for them to finally part.

The morning they were set to go the clock seemed to be frozen in space, as they took their time preparing for their leave. The good-bye's couldn't go fast enough for Natalia as Raine finally made way. She knew she had more important things to check on when he was gone, but that could wait as her priorities had now seemed to shift. Her father would just have to understand.

Not sooner had the outer gate closed, Natalia was off darting through the household, past the courtyards, and into the kitchen. Her spirit was high, finally she would see him again. She stopped herself just before Tagd's door, then slowly opened it.

Tagd lay there on his stomach motionless, eyes staring out into nothingness. Lyna sitting beside him as she had the past days, present but quiet without saying a word. During the day she attended to his wounds when they needed cleaning or time allowed, otherwise her nights were spent by his side.

Lyna looked up as Natalia entered. The room was filled with uneasy silence.

"Magistra." Lyna said quietly. Natalia thankful that Lyna had spoken.

Tagd registered that Natalia had entered but he did not break his stare.

Natalia quietly moved closer. "How is he doing Lyna?"

"He suffers, Magistra."

Natalia sat down on the ground next to Lyna.

Wanting to jump up, "Let me have chair fetched by one of the kitchen staff, Magistra. You should not sit upon the floor."

Natalia grabbed Lyna's hand. "Please. I will not have it different."

She sat quietly with Lyna, saddened that Tagd had not yet acknowledge her presence, remembering how his face seemed to brighten and flush the last times they had met. But what had she expected after the torture they had done unto him, that he would jump up and throw his arms around her? She was one of them. One of them that had done this to him.

Reaching out she longed his touch, but he flinched and had rather turn pain stricken from her then to face her.

Natalia stared down at the floor letting out a quiet sigh, her chest heaved heavily as Lyna could see that the girls heart sank. Defeated she started to rise thinking it best to leave, but this time it was Lyna who held onto Natalia's hand pulling her back down next to her.

"I must tend to his wounds." Lyna spoke, "It might be best if you left Magistra." Lyna shook her head, motioning for Natalia to stay.

Tagd wished she would leave, he did not want her to see him like this. Or was it because she was one of them, and she could not be trusted. He had learned his place with his blood and the flesh of his back. That is what she was, a Master to him, was she not. She had said it herself, "Am I not your Magistra..." He was a fool to think the kiss she had given him was anything more than her taking advantage of him, taking from him as others have always taken from him without his consent. It didn't matter that he had enjoyed it this time. He hated them all, he hated her. His eyes began to fill, blinking trying to prevent the tears from overspilling. It didn't matter why... she should just go.

Lyna pulled the blanket off Tagd and gently started to free his wounds of the dressings. Tagd squeezed his eyes shut and clutched the ragged old shirt he used as a pillow with his good hand as the blood dried bandages tugged at his wounds.

Why would Magistra not leave, all he wanted was for her to leave. He did not want her to see this.

Natalia's eyes widened as she looked upon his beaten back, she froze in place not being able to remove her sight. His entire backside bruised from knees to shoulders, a landscape of raised welts creased in blood red with black threads lacing through them.

He felt as Lyna began to wash the wounds. Tagd's toes curled as he squeezed the life out of his pillow bracing himself from the stinging pain. His breathing intensified, hard and short just as the desire for Magistra to leave strengthened.

He felt a presence stand and steer towards the door. She probably could not stand it and had enough of the sight, he reasoned. It was better so, he did not want her there anyway. Thankful she was finally taking leave, he opened his eyes to watch her go, only to see Lyna's backside make way to exit.

He turned his head to see Natalia still there tending to his wounds. Realizing what had happened, Tagd groaned as he dug his head into the bed, defeated. _Why does she torture me so..._

"Apologies, I should have been here sooner." Natalia spoke as soon as Lyna had cleared the room.

He was silent for awhile, the air in the room seemed to thicken. _"A freeman is talking to you...",_ Tavin's voice remembered as so was the belt beating.

"None needed... Magistra..." his words coming slow and painful yet cold and distant, his voice low and scratchy, "I have... learned my place." Still refusing to look directly at her.

Having had enough of this game, she took hold of his chin and made him look at her.

Leaning in, "I am so sorry," she swallowed before her voice would crack, "for what they did to you."

His body felt cold and clammy to her touch. She continued to care for his wounds wiping away the cold sweat running down his face and sides, easing her efforts when he winced.

"None needed, Magistra.. I have learned..." She put her finger to his lips.

"I do not want to hear that.." her heart sank.

"What do you want Magistra?"

"As it was before.."

"Nothing will be as it was before, Magistra. I have learned my place."

"Trust", this time it was his mother's voice he heard.

He looked up into her face and watched as a tear broke away slowly rolling down her cheek, leaving a path for others to flow more freely.

With a shaky hand he reached up behind her head, gently pulling her closer. He stopped short of her lips touching his, looking into her eyes, waiting for any signs of resistance. None came. Her eyes only full of anticipation.

"Ta..." but before she could complete the sentence he pulled her in kissing her gently on the lips.

to be continued...


	14. When the Cards All Fold

Chapter 14

When the Cards All Fold

The strain on Tagd rapidly took over as he started to tremble. Letting out a moan he had to break the kiss.

Natalia felt his forehead, "You burn!" His face was pale as a dead man's, "You must rest." She took a cool cloth to him wiping away the beads of sweat.

"No rest... I wish to... be with you..." he strained to get the words out.

"Sleep. I will be present when you wake." She gently put her hand onto his cheek. "Sleep my sweet prince.."

Tagd did not want to sleep but had to close his eyes as the sensation of being pulled under by sand engulfed him. He started to mumble, "No prince... no knight.. I am a slave.. a slave" his body started to jerk and twitch as to relive the lashing from Padraic. Natalia watched helplessly as he begged repeatedly, "No...no..please" coming from his lips in-between his moans.

She knew at that point that her decision to be with Raine was the right path to be taken. She would be in position to spare many from similar fate even if it meant having to put her feelings aside.

Tagd became quiet and seemed to sleep peacefully for awhile. She continued to tend to him. Sitting patiently by his side watching as tears were once again being pressed from his closed eyes, she knew he had faded into the next nightmare. This time taking him back to the mines and in the chambers of his Overseer. Natalia heard things that would forever haunt her dreams. She buried her head in her arms, suffering with him she wept.

 _"You can't save them all._.. " her father would always tell her, but she would be damned if she didn't help him. She could not stand idle watching him suffer. Once living here within the walls of the household she could provide some protection for him, but she knew he would always be at the mercy of his Master's whim.

Natalia had kept her promise and to Tagd's relief was still at his side when he awoke the next time. Still weakened by fever but able to at least hear her say good-bye for now as Raine and Padriac would be due back shortly.

Sadly the time Natalia was able to spend with Tagd was all too short and could only last a few days. Most of their time together was spent with him sleeping battling the fever and her taking care of his wounds, giving Lyna a short but well deserved break.

* * *

Slowly recovering and laying in his bed alone, Tagd hated the thought that Natalia would be back in Master Raine's arms. He hated the man, this just another reason to hate him more. If he were free he would prevent the wedding and take her from here. He didn't know where, his whole life consisted of only knowing the cages and mines of his previous master and this household, but he would take her somewhere. There had to be a place out there where the two of them could just be together. A heavy and weighted feeling overcame Tagd as he longed to be free now even more. He wished for a life where he could determine over his own. Not even his base of needs was his to control.

One small thought however gave him satisfaction, the thought of him having had kissed his Master's fiancee. He a slave, stole his Master's wife's heart.

So in thought over his small triumph, Tagd did not hear Master Raine and Master Padraic approach. Lyna entered on their heels but stayed close to the doorway somewhat worried. Tagd's smile was wiped from his face as they came near especially after taking note of the cane in Padraic's hand. He had felt exposed chained naked to a post, but here in bed with only bandages between his healing beaten back and Padraic's cane, he felt utterly vulnerable.

"Let's take a look shall we." Master Raine said tearing off the bandages without as much care as Lyna would. Tagd winced as they were torn from his wounds.

Tagd's fear grew and flight instinct took over as he tried to turn on his side shielding his back away from them. "Please.." he begged pushing himself away adding distance, terrified Master Padraic's cane would find target on his painful back. Forever etched in his memory the beating he had gotten on his fresh brand. Merciless, Master Padraic had not shied from caning him directly on it.

Both men grabbed the boy turning him forcefully back on his stomach. "Please!" Tagd buried his head, putting his hands up in submission. "Pl..please."

Toying with the boy, Master Padraic ran the cane over the welts on Tagd's back sending a chilling fear throughout his body, almost holding his breath expecting for the cane to come down hard any moment. He fidgeted nervously as the two men inspected him.

"Stand up boy." Master Raine then demanded.

Lyna tried to chime in, "He has not stood as of..." Master Raine cut her short with a gesture of his hand to be still. Lyna bowed her head.

"Did you hear the command, boy!" Raine could see the fear in the boy, as his body was trembling and his breathing intensified.

"Y-yes Master." Tagd's face hardened as his brows raised in the middle, jaw tensed.

Not wanting to provoke Master Padraic from engaging the cane, the boy managed to get his body over his two feet. But as soon as he was standing the room began to spin. He tried to fight it and stay standing for fear of a beating on his still healing back, but his knees buckled under him. Raine and Padraic grabbed hold of the boy before he went down.

"Whoa! Let's sit you on the bed." Padraic said, looking over annoyed at Lyna, who had been right. He signaled for her to leave the room.

Master Raine picked up the boy's drink cup and held it out to Tagd, "Take hold boy.." He knew Padraic had smashed the boy's hand, though Hael had set it as best he could he wanted to determine what to do with him, a one handed slave was not of much use.

Still dizzy Tagd tried to focus on the cup and went to reach with his left. "Other hand!" Irritated Master Raine knocked the outreached hand away.

The boy obeyed lifting his hand to meet the cup. Raine let the cup go but Tagd was unable to take hold, sending it clanking to the ground.

Master Raine slapped the boy hard across his face.

Blinking to regain himself, "Ap..apologies Master, it was not with purpose." As he bowed his head, keeping his gaze down.

Raine then held out his hand. "Take hold of my hand boy and squeeze."

Tagd looked up, his eyes went back and forth between the two in distrust, he feared another strike, had he not just been flogged for touching his Master?

"I command it." Raine nodded his head.

Tagd reached out and tried to hold on to his Master's hand but was again not able to take grasp.

Disappointed, they had put so much time and effort into molding the boy into something useful, only to potentially lose him now "What did Hael say, will he be able to use it again." Looking at Padraic.

"Aye he thinks as much, but he said it could be a bit."

"He better be able to use it, otherwise I'll send him back to the mines." A sinking feeling overcame Tagd as he heard those words. His brows tightened almost forming two perfect S shapes over his eyes. He sat there with an elbow on each knee, his bad hand in the other holding it... studying it, his hand would determine his fate.

"I am positive that will be incentive for the slave." Grinning, Master Padraic ensured his boss.

"And the stitches?"

"Hael said a few more days."

"Fine." Knowing Lyna was still hovering opposite side of the door..."Lyna!"

She entered.

"He may rest until the stitches are removed. Then see that he starts getting on his feet. Have him help you in the kitchen a few hours a day until he is of strength again."

"Yes, Master." She nodded her head.

"Make sure he regains use of his hand, or it will be the cages of the mines for him." Tagd let out a huff of air as he lowered his head pressing his face into his palms in despair. The second threat loomed in the air.

"Further more, the boy is either to work or be in his room. He has lost the privilege for any freedom, even sharing meals at the table. Do I make myself clear!" With that Raine knocked the boys arms off his knees..

"Y..yes, Master" Tagd replied, understanding the dire situation he was in.

Padraic looked down at the boy, who's eyes began to redden. Padraic grinned, satisfied the boy was being broken.

Turning to leave Raine added, "One more thing... Have him collared."

Padraic went to follow Raine and retrieve a collar, but decided to turn and whacked Tagd with brute force on his back with the cane rapidly four times. The pain sent Tagd flying from the bed onto the floor on all fours yelping out in agony.

Raine turned and looked at Padraic.

"What? He was expecting it the whole time..." Padraic grinned and walked out.

To be continued...


	15. When You Feel My Heat

Chapter 15

When You Feel My Heat

Tagd sat on his bed, his head in his hands listening to the conversations outside his door. He could hear the others talking, gathered while eating as he sat alone. His plate still full on the floor in front of him as he had no appetite. He had taken their company for granted and meals with the others were now dearly missed. Hopefully not too late, he realized how good he had it here in Master Raine's household compared to his last Master. It all hung in balance if he would be able to even stay. He began to regret what he had done, but he had only wanted to help the girl. She had been no match for Master Padraic, who had been drunk and he had thought it best at the time to intervene. He should have left things alone. What would have been the worst that would have happened to her? Nothing different than what had happened to himself many times before.

He stood and paced a few times back and forth in his room like a caged animal. He was not chained, nor was the door locked, only the threat of punishment kept him confined. He stopped by the door to listen what was being said. It was one of Hael's many times repeated stories. Awhile back, having heard it times over, he had bored of the story but now he wished he could sit and listen with them.

He sat down on the floor next to the door, leaning up against the wall as he hugged his knees. Looking at the ground, he ran his fingers through his hair frustrated with himself. He let out a deep sigh. Now he sat here alone night for night, not even someone in a cage next to him. He missed seeing Natalia the most, as he hadn't seen her since he began to awaken out of the fever. The only happiness he had was the memory of the kiss they shared. He held on to that memory as if it were a treasure, his only sacred possession.

* * *

Natalia walked into the kitchen inquiring if Tagd was in his room. It was late evening and only Lyna was still in the kitchen. She knew she could trust Lyna, who had been her only link to Tagd and his well being as long as Raine and Padriaic were present.

"Oh yes Magistra, and by the sounds not too happy." Lyna said with a grin on her face, "He has been cussing himself for awhile now." Natalia listened, she could hear him just as Lyna described. She wondered what in the worlds he could be doing alone in an almost empty room...

She entered to see him standing before an old cracked mirror only in his pants, she let out a silent sigh seeing him there shirtless. Even thin, bruised and battered he was still impossibly handsome. The welts on his back had for the most part gone down and his wounds looked much cleaner without the black stitches braided through them. However, by the way he moved and held himself she could tell he was still sore, his backside painful.

He held a razor in hand and his face sudsed up white with small contrasting trails of red coming from little nicks here and there.

He immediately stopped cursing as he saw it was Natalia's reflection in the mirror. Happy to see her he called out, "Magistra." Turning to her he quickly bowed remembering his place always unsure if he could truly trust.

"What is the ruckus with yourself?"

Turning back talking through the mirror. "How can I shave Master, when I am unable to shave myself." His face reddened somewhat ashamed to be collared as he tried to get the blade between it and his neck.

Natalia looked at him puzzled.

"I am unable to hold the blade steady in my one hand," holding up his left hand, "and unable to yield the blade with my broken," as he held up his crushed right hand. Tagd looked down at the ground defeated.

"You will. Just give your hand time to heal."

"I have no time. Did you not hear? Master will rid of me if I am unable to do my work." She could see the concern in his eyes. "He would sell me back to the mines." He threw the blade into the soapy bowl of water frustrated. Turning away he continued, "I would rather die than to return there."

"I would not let that happen. Have faith, I will ensure that Raine give you ample time to heal." She took his bad hand into hers. His little and ring finger were unable to straighten and she could tell they were damaged beyond repair and he would not regain use of them. "You will be able to use it sufficiently in time." She kissed his hand trying to reassure him and guided him to his bed gently gesturing that he sit.

"Apologies Magistra. I am sure you do not want to hear of a slave's troubles." His brows knitted together, remembering lessons of past, realizing he had overstepped his boundaries by far as a slave has no rights to complain.

"It takes time Tagd. Let it heal first.. " She took the blade from the water and stood next to him. Gently tugging his hair making him look up as she put the blade to his throat. Tagd's throat bobbed, swallowing hard as she made the first stroke. She paused, her lips close to his ear she continued, "then we will work on regaining use." She lightly blew air into his ear as she finished the sentence, sending chills down his spine.

Natalia was amused noticing the slight flush in Tagd's cheeks as he shifted uneasily in his seat.

She paused as he looked up, she couldn't help now but to blush herself becoming lost in the those striking blue-grey eyes of his, suddenly feeling like a small child being caught at misbehaving.

"Yes, well let us finish." She made a feeble attempt to regain herself then moved around in front of him. Her soft dress brushing up against his body as she swept past while her sweet smell swirled around him, making his head spin.

The only noise heard in the room was the scratching of the blade against Tagd's face and his breathing as he sat motionless with hands locked tight on his own thighs while she continued to shave him.

So close now she couldn't help but sneak glances towards his naked upper half looking past his bruises and scars. His body was lean yet strong, being at that phase a man goes through at the cusp between a boy and becoming a man. Sitting there helpless on the bed, she noticed how unforgivingly attractive he looked.

Natalia saw a strange look of confusion come over Tagd's face, only to realize she had been caught standing there with blade to his throat staring open mouthed watching his chest move as he breathed.

Wanting to say something... anything, she fumbled. "Have you ever made love?"

Tagd's eyes flew open, she almost cut him as he whipped his head around and their gaze locked. She froze, realizing instantly the mistake she had made.

He looked away feeling a warm flush grow from his collar bones up to his neck. "No Magistra.. not with a wo..." Interrupting him she put her finger up to his mouth stopping him from saying anymore, remembering the nightmares she had been witness to. Regaining control, she gently traced his lips with her finger causing him to shift again. Finding him now even more irresistible as his blush had returned full force once again.

Natalia took edge of her dress using it to gently pat Tagd's face dry. His breathing intensified while trying to resist taking side glances at her bare leg that peeked out through the slit of her skirt. She smiled to herself hearing him swallow then clear his throat as she made subtle movement freeing her leg a bit more. Tagd raised an eye brow, his gaze slowly wondered as he sat transfixed seeming to be captured and chained, bound by her beauty. Pretending not to notice Natalia found it endearing as Tagd's flush deepened, his hands moving from his thighs to cover himself attempting to hide his arousal.

Finished Natalia wanted to take step back, but her heel caught on the long back of her skirt, tripping she started to fall with blade still in hand. Tagd immediately reacted jumping up he caught her by her waist as she grabbed onto his arms. Natalia now bright red, her lip caught between her teeth, she turned her face to the side not daring to look into those steel blue eyes again.

Slowly she attempted to pull free from his hold thinking it best to leave. "I...I should go."

But his grip would not let her find escape. Taking her chin in his hand he tilted her head his eyes piercing deep, she swore straight into her soul. "Please stay... Magistra." He whispered as he gently tightened his grip closing the gap between them.

Natalia looked into Tagd's face studying it, his lips pink, full and tempting. She smiled realizing his eyes had now dilated reflecting the yearning he had from within.

Closing her eyes, she slightly parted her lips inviting him in. His mouth went dry as her heat surrounded him. Tagd lost all train of thought, as she swept him away on a tidal wave freeing him from all.

To be continued...


	16. The Days Are Cold

Chapter 16

The Days Are Cold

The sky was menacing, packed with dark heavy clouds as flashes from lightning occasionally lit the evening sky. Firm gusts of wind tore through the compound as the thunderstorm released its fury outside. Tagd was on his knees, his neck strained from holding his head bowed, and hands behind his back as expected. He tried not to flinch at every crack of thunder, but the ear piercing sound conjured up painful memories of past lashings. Tagd waited in anticipation to be called upon if needed as the time crept slowly by. His only condolence was being in the warm house, though tending to Master Raine and Magistra Natalia's needs, it was better then alone in his room which seemed for the most part always cold and damp no matter the weather.

The boy was kneeling behind his Master who was enjoying an evening meal with his wife to be. Tagd's mouth watered as the aroma of Lyna's speciality filled the air with the scent of roasted meat basked in her secret recipe of herbs and spices. Never a morsel was shared with the boy, only with Master's beasts.

Master Raine and Natalia were deep in conversation over their wedding plans. It was to be a grand event, guests of noblest blood and highest ranking counsel were to attend. Even a High Priest from the House of Kadar was to bless the bond. The household would be decorated to it's finest, with carpets of blooming flowers imported from the exquisite gardens of neighboring planets. Everyone seemed excited, but Tagd. He had always been excluded in any celebrations. A birthday? He wasn't sure he could fathom the concept, as he was positive he didn't even own one. But, maybe this time would be different now that he was alone responsible for tending to Master Raine.

Natalia leaned back in her chair, "Tagd more wine." Her voice always so cold and distant towards him when in presence of others.

Tagd in thought trying to will the strain away from his knees and back almost overheard the command had it not been for Master Raine tapping on the table with his cane. The boy sprung up as commanded and retrieved the flask, filling her cup. "Your wine, Natalia."

Noticing the error Tagd's heart skipped a beat, turning pale he continued on as if nothing had happened setting the flask back in it's place with a shaky hand. Unfortunate for the boy, Master Raine had noticed but waited like an animal eyeing it's prey ready to pounce for Tagd to come back around the table. With one swift move he tripped the boy while pushing him to the ground. Grabbing his cane, he began to beat the boy merciless where he lay.

Natalia sat frozen, stunned at what was unraveling in front of her. She watched helplessly as Tagd was stuck between Raine and the wall covering his face trying desperately to shield himself from each brute driven strike. With each blow she could hear him let out a slight whimper, not daring to make much noise. But, she couldn't intervene. She knew any sign of compassion might reveal her true feelings. She sat with a sickening twinge for each strike as Raine dealt out the lesson. Unleashing some inner locked up anger, Raine was letting it completely out on Tagd. Or was it some deep buried jealousy Raine would not even admit to himself?

Natalia held her breath as Raine paused trying to catch his. The only noise in the room came from the two men, their breathing heavy as if they had both just run from the devil himself. Quiet moans coming from Tagd could be heard in-between.

Master Raine took hold of the boy and attempted to pull him around the table by his shirt. Tagd let himself slip out of his top as he resisted, sending Raine tumbling backwards. Luckily for Tagd Master Raine's fall was stopped short by the table.

Raine regained himself angerer now than ever, "Get your ass over there!" He hissed out between clenched teeth as he grabbed Tagd by the collar and pulled him around landing him right in front of Natalia's feet.

"Apologize!" Raine demanded as more strikes were dealt out on Tagd's now bare back. "Apologize for your disrespect."

"A..a.. .. Ma..Magis..." But every attempt to speak was interrupted by the cane cutting Tagd short. He then tried to reach for Natalia's foot searching for mercy. A pain pierced his heart as she pulled her foot away abandoning him in his despair.

Raine's jealousy fueled by the attempt redirected the cane onto Tagd's broken hand. The pain resonating through his joints still tender to the touch from Padraic's assault.

Tagd's mind was racing to figure out how to subdue his Master's anger. His attempts to apologize for his mistake futile. He was trying to right the wrong, but Master Raine was not allowing it. There was no reason for this violance, it was unfair. But it didn't matter what he thought, his own life wasn't his to govern.

The boy felt a vice like grip grab him by his hair. Raine's grip wrenched tighter until Tagd's neck craned back forcing him to look up at Raine who's face was now seething with anger , "You do NOT touch her! You do NOT look at her! You do NOT speak to her! And You do NOT call her by her name." Raine spit out at Tagd.

"Y..ye" He gasped for air, "Mas..ter. I have", swallowing hard, "learned my place."

Tagd grit his teeth as Raine than pulled him to his feet by his hair. "I will take this beast out where he belongs."

Raine gripped onto the boy's collar and dragged Tagd from one courtyard to the next through the storm. The walk to the back courtyard was long and tedious as the boy could barely keep up in the belting rain. His bare feet kept slipping on the mud soaked ground making him lose balance and fall often to the ground. With each slip Master Raine would yank him back up on his feet by his collar which was by now rubbing the boy's neck raw. Tagd's heart raced as they neared the flogging post. Oh please, by the God's please...anything but that he begged to himself. Master Raine threw the boy to the ground next to the post. Tagd squinted to look up against the rain at the looming post which appeared black like some furious angered God ready to determine his fate.

Though this time spared a flogging, Raine tethered the boy with a short chain to the bottom of post like some wild animal. There he left him in the freezing cold rain, but not before he let the biting sting of the cane release the rest of his anger on Tagd's tender rain soaked skin.

The cold starting to penetrate to the very marrow of his bones, Tagd watched with watery eyes as his Master walked away. The rain and blackness of the night seemed to swallow him into the darkness. A sudden feeling of abandonment overcame the boy just like in his dream about his mother and now with Natalia as she too had refused his out reached hand. He felt isolated and alone.

The storm raged on around Tagd, lightening flashes and thunder piercing the silence of the night, crashing and threatening as if the Gods themselves were unleashing all their anger onto the boy. His teeth shattering, Tagd balled himself up against the cold wet post in hopes to find some shelter between him and the punishing storm.

Natalia was waiting for Raine to return. Worried of what he had done to Tagd, she knew she had to help him somehow. It was mainly her fault for what happened tonight. She hated hearing him call her "Magistra" and yearned to hear her name on his lips. Now he was paying the price for it. She understood now why he had always been so reluctant to obey her wish. She should have known better, and now look what happened to him.

Raine entered soaking wet to the core.

Natalia rushed over helping him undress. "What have you done to him?" She questioned as she placed a towel around his shoulders.

He paused looking into her eyes for any signs of sympathy or was it just curiosity. "I chained him up to the flogging post. It should help remind him what could happen and of his place."

"A just punishment." She continued to help towel him dry as she battled her tears.

To be continued...


	17. I Want to Hide the Truth

Chapter 17

I Want to Hide the Truth

Tagd sat on his bed, rocking himself back and forth staring out into space, not being able to feel a thing. Emotionally he felt drained. He wasn't sure when exactly it started, but he realized now that he had not even felt anger in quite awhile. The last memory was the night Padraic had beaten the girl and then him. The rage, the humiliation, even the small happiness he found with Natalia seemed to have left him. Each beating he took the fear and pain took over another part within, slowly consuming all other emotions leaving nothing but fear itself and emptiness.

Even Padraic had noticed the change in the boy. Grinning to himself he knew they were breaking down any will the boy had left in him. The 'giving and taking' of privileges, along with the collar were all tactics systematically implemented to break the boy. Padraic was especially happy that kneeling had become second nature to Tagd, just like an obedient dog heeling at his Master's feet. Padraic's grin widened. The constant fear embedded in the slave, the continuous reminders of his worthlessness, and the beatings were draining Tagd. Soon there would be no fight left and he would be but a shadow ...an obedient shadow and his only desire will be to serve his Master.

Tagd laid himself down onto his side curling himself in his blanket wishing the shaking within would subside. Times spent with Natalia came to mind, but they were quickly overshadowed. He tried to miss her but even that eluded him. His body tensed as the beating of last stole any thoughts away from her. A shiver came over him remembering how his body ached to the core that freezing cold night in the rain.

He perched himself on his elbow as he heard the door to his room creak open.

"May I enter?" Natalia peeked in.

Tagd sprung up from his bed and kneeled. "Magistra.."

Coming closer, "Please Tagd do not kneel." She motioned toward the bed, "May I sit?"

Bowing his head his eyes fixed on the space in front of him, "That is not for me to decide Magistra." his muscles tightened, feeling uneasy with her presence.

She sat herself on his bed close by him "Sit next to me... please."

He knitted his brows, "It is not my place Magistra."

She sighed, "Why so strict Tagd?"

"It is not my place Magistra." He repeated, slightly wishing she would leave.

"What troubles you?" She reached out for his hand, but he balled them to fists as not to be accused of touching her.

"I do not wish for trouble, Magistra. Please... " he could feel his heart pound harder against his chest.

"He is not here, nor is Padraic..." She tried to convince him, but she could tell he was uncomfortable by his breathing.

"You heard what Master said." He couldn't look her in the eyes. His stomach knotted as his anxiety mounted.

"He will never know..."

He was grinding his teeth, trying to think what to do and say as the last beating came to mind. "Please Magistra, I do not wish trouble. If he finds out... You saw... Please"

As she scooted closer to him she could hear him swallow hard and saw his jaw tense. She whispered, "But I miss you so.."

He stared wide eyed at the floor in front of him, "I ..." But he could not bring himself to say the same. "I am not my own, Magistra.. " as he slowly shook his head.

She did not want to add reason for his fear, "Apologies. I should have not asked any of this of you. Know my intentions where not to harm."

"I... understand Magistra.. I.." Again the words got stuck in his throat unable to get them out, as the fear started to overtake him.

She got up to leave.

He looked up as she started to walk out, "Magistra..."

She stopped and turned.

"I..I.." The words refusing to leave his lips, he quickly fixed his gaze upon the floor where it belonged. "I am not my own..."

"It's alright Tagd, I understand. You need not say words. Know my feelings have not changed." She gave a reassuring smile and left.

Tagd let out a silent sigh and closed his eyes turning inward, they had taken everything from him. He felt hallow inside as his only joy had been the time spent with Natalia, but now even that was gone. Any thoughts of her replaced by memories of pain Master had done to him.

Kneeling there drowning in his own despair he felt a slight disturbance. Opening his eyes he startled, almost choking as he drew a sharp breath. In front of him he saw the most beautiful green eyes staring directly into his. She had returned without notice. This time he did not let the fear overtake him. Seeing her he drew upon some inner resistance he no longer thought he possessed after all the beatings he had taken aimed solely at breaking his spirit and took her into his arms.

* * *

Natalia strolled through the household headed to the study looking for Raine, knowing this time of day she would find him there as usual, behind his big desk fully focused on the work in front of him.

It was time, she had to get her plan in motion to get Tagd to a safer place. She had this one chance and she was going to take it. She feared for his safety now more than ever. Natalia had stayed the whole night with Tagd the last time they were together, it was a night she wished would never have ended. But, laying there in his arms she had finally come to understand, as long as he stayed here there was no way she could provide him with protection.

"Raine, my dear! There you are." She placed a plate of food down on his desk. "I thought you might be hungry."

"mmm" he grunted out but did not look up.

Walking around the desk she positioned herself directly behind Raine. Gently she began to message his shoulders, but could not catch his attention. Nestling her cheek on his, she wrapped her arms around him. "Busy?"

"Very.."

"Not even time for me..." She began to nibble on his ear, twirling a finger around his nipple.

Dropping the papers, he grabbed her hand and slowly brought her around front onto his lap. "For you my dear... I will always have time." His lips meeting hers.

In between the kisses she asked, "Is it...mmmmm... not tradition...for the groom...to grant ...mmmm... his future wife... a wedding gift..mmmm...of her choosing?"

He stopped and leaned back in his chair rubbing his chin. "Yes... yes it is. What does your heart desire?"

She leaned in to nibble on his ear some more, "I wish to have Tagd."

He took hold of her shoulders, looking her in the eyes, all color had drained from his face. "Tagd?" His face hardened. "I can grant you the most beautiful jewels of all the planets, a wardrobe even the Goddesses would envy, treasures beyond your imagination, and you choose the slave?"

She smiled. "Yes, Tagd. But not for me, my dear. For my father. Once living here, he will have none to tend to him."

"mmmm" He grunted uncertain of what to think about the situation.

She twirled her finger on his chest, "You seem unsatisfied with the slave. My father could use him, I thought it would serve two purposes."

"You seem to favor the boy." His voice irritated.

"Favor? Would I send him away if I were to favor him?"

He raised an eyebrow.

She raised an eyebrow as well "I will be here. His purpose will be tending my father." She waited a few seconds, "Well? Will my wish be granted?"

"hmmpf" He snorted out, not happy with the idea, he knew though that he should respect her wish. "My Natalia, always thinking of others before herself. It shall be. In due time, he shall be your father's."

To be continued...


	18. Your Dreams All Fail

Chapter 18

Your Dreams All Fail

Natalia had finally gotten Raine to commit a date to sign papers for ownership of Tagd. Still months away, but she at least had promise and could finalize all of her plan. Her father would need not know. Her absence even being welcomed as a small reward for work well done or perhaps a short trip with friends before the marriage was to be sealed. She was sure to come up with plausible story.

She could worry at later date if Raine would ever want to inquire about Tagd or see him, currently she only had mind for the present.

She thought it best not to whisper her plans in Tagd's ears. What if he would not wish to go knowing price would be having to leave her behind...forever. This thought pained her as well, fearing it would hinder her from taking action she pushed it to the furthest corner of her mind. If he stayed the risk would outweigh her happiness since Raine could sell him away at whim and she would never find him. The thought of losing him to an unknown fate pained her more than knowing she would never be with him again but he would be safe from harm and free. No, it was best not to mention intent to Tagd. Should he not have say though in his own future? Yes, but what if he were to divert her from set path? Again she feared she would turn weak and let him stay. Was it not purpose to have him free to do what he desired. Yes! But first she had to ensure his freedom absent his consent.

* * *

Love was something Tagd did not know anything about, but he felt something deep within every time Natalia was near despite his Master's best efforts to extinguish his very essence. Only twice before had he ever felt this strong about someone and both those worlds had come crushing down around him. The second had been Rin, who had been torn from him leaving nothing but a vast void of unanswered emptiness. The first was a memory forever faded it was but a shadow, yet the emotion it evoked so intense he could physically feel the pain tearing within his chest, a pain as unbearable as the sting of the lash.

It was this emptiness and pain he felt every time Natalia would leave his side, fearing he would never see her again. It was these very feelings that seemed to conjure up the worst of deep buried dreams.

Lyna went to check on Tagd. The hour unusually late for him as he hadn't come out for breakfast yet. Wanting to spare him of pain, she knew any later and he would sustain due punishment for neglecting to wake his Master on time. She could hear Tagd as soon as she entered his room, it was undeniable he was having another one of his nightmares, a bad one at that.

She made way over to him as silent as she could, watching his agony her heart ached wishing she could take the pain from him.

As dark as the night was, Tagd's dreams were haunted of times past. It had been many nights since he dreamt about her.. his mother or so he thought she was. Or was it an angel? The visions always the same.

Walking down a long corridor he always felt happy and safe in her presence, his small hand wrapped securely in hers. Her hand so soft to the touch. He looked up to see her beautiful smile, her warmth and love radiating out over him like a comforting blanket.

It all changed suddenly and he and his mother were cowering in a small room. How they had gotten there, he can't remember. He could see flashing red lights leaking through from underneath the door as he felt his mother's heart race. She tried to stay calm for him, be strong for him, not wanting to show her fear in front of him, but he could feel it's very presence. He wanted to cry. As vivid as it was yesterday he can hear her voice promising him it will be all fine if they stay quiet, but she was wrong. The door to their hiding space was ripped open, men forcing their way in, his mother hugging him close, shielding him, refusing to let him go.

"Please spare us. Please spare my son. I will do anything!" she begged. "PLEASE just don't hurt him!"

The intruders were silent and non-negotiative as two men grabbed his mother and the third breaking his mothers fingers as he pried him from her grip. Tagd tried to kick and scream but the man just laughed, holding him tight he covered the boy's mouth with a huge gloved hand.

The two men were tearing at his mother, stripping her of her gown. She stopped struggling and refused to scream as they began to rape her. While they each took their turn in front of him, her thoughts were solely with her son. She did not want him to see her cry, she did not want to scare him more. Forcing a smile she locked eyes with Tagd. "It will be alright. You are strong." She whispered to him as a single tear rolled slowly from her eye. She prayed they would take from her what they wanted and then leave. Leave them both alone, him safe in her arms once again.

Tagd didn't understand what they were doing to her, but he wanted them to stop. He wanted to help her. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to save her.

He started to fight the man again, but being only almost 5 years of age he was no match. The man growing impatient with the boy turned from the scene and started to carry Tagd away.

His mothers eyes widened, panic overtaking her as she realized they were tearing Tagd from her. In her desperation she began clawing with broken fingers at the man's face on top of her but they pinned her down with an iron grip. Almost to the extent of hyperventilating she began begging, pleading with them not to take him from her.

Tagd heard her cries and pleas as they carried him away, but suddenly a sickening thump was heard and all was quiet. He never saw her again.

"Where's my Mommy?" Tagd cried out as the man dragged him away. "I want my Mommy!" repeating it over and over until one of the men slapped him until he stopped talking. Sobbing uncontrollably they threw him into a dark room and left him there.

Tagd was mumbling, fighting in his sleep as tears rolled down his cheeks, the only words understandable were when he cried out "Mommy".

Lyna sat herself gently next to him on the bed. Not wanting to wake him in such a distraught state she stroked his arm softly and tried comforting him, whispering, "I am here Tagd. It is me, Mommy, I am right here with you."

Her words seemed to give him some inner peace and he quieted down. She allowed him a few extra minutes before time began to become pressing.

"Tagd, it is late. You must awaken." As gently as she could she nudged him out of his sleep.

He opened his eyes blinking trying to figure out where he was. "Late?"

"You did not awaken...It is late. You must hasten to wake Master."

Tagd sprung from the bed as he stumbled trying to get his clothes on.

"You should eat quick."

He feared retaliation for his oversight, "No time, Lyna. I must go." He ran out of the room and through the courtyard.

He slowed down once he reached the long corridor leading to his Master's chambers. There he stopped suddenly fixed in space. He then closed his eyes letting himself drop to his knees burying his face to his hands on the floor and sobbed. He just wanted to stay there for a moment and cry... he had to cry for her.

To be continued...


	19. It's The Last Of All

Chapter 19

It's The Last Of All

Tagd wiped his face dry on his sleeve before entering into the chambers, there he quietly swept his way past the plush bed and over to the windows. His Master had made it painfully clear more than once that he detested being woken any other way then from the first sun's rays.

Turming back towards the room Tagd faltered for a moment, there in the bed next to Raine he saw Natalia lying buried beneath the blankets. It was the first time she had spent the entire night in Raine's chambers. It was the first time he saw them this intimately close. His chest tightened. it was one thing he did not want to see, not today, not now, especially not after that dream. His heart sank. So lost he felt faded.

Weighted with sadness Tagd now plodded heavy hearted about the room trying to concentrate on his morning chores.

The desire to leave grew with every breath he took. Every time he cast his eyes upon the pair his heart pounded harder, his chest seeming to close in upon himself making it difficult for him to breathe. He could not bear the site of them. What had he thought it would be like once she lived here?

Tagd's anxiety did not go unnoticed.

Raine stretched while letting out a deep drawn yawn, "You make quite a commotion boy!" Turning on his side, he cradled up against Natalia.

Tagd's eye's narrowed. "Apologies, Master." He just wanted to finish as quickly as possible and leave.

"Need I remind you of how I would like my mornings? Should I have you fetch the cane?"

"No Master. Apologies. I will give effort." Tagd worked more quietly as he ground his teeth, how he hated the man. He had everything, his freedom, money, power and now he lay there next to her.

He swallowed trying to calm his voice, "May I fetch something for Magistra? And will Master be having breakfast here, or downstairs as accustomed when Magistra is present?"

Natalia pulled the covers over her head trying to hide her shame. A warm flush came over her face when she heard him acknowledge her presence, the guilt laying like a rock in her heart as she had hoped by some odd miracle he would not take note of her.

Raine gently stroked Natalia's arm, "Shall the boy fetch anything?"

Wishing she could completely disappear into the bed, Natalia's feeling of shame deepened. Uncertain of action, she stayed quiet.

But Raine nudged her again. "My dear, do you need anything?"

Still refusing to unbury herself from the blankets, "No nothing. I am fine. Have him leave." She whispered.

Flicking one hand for Tagd to go, "You heard and we will be eating here."

"mmm no, I'd prefer downstairs please." Natalia chimed in. It was bad enough as it was, she did not wish to be in this same room with Raine and Tagd again. Not today.

"Yes, Magistra." and with that he went to ready their breakfast.

Lyna could tell Tagd was upset as soon as he had entered back into the kitchen. She tried to avert his mood, "I have saved you some breakfast."

"I have lost my appetite." He sulked.

Gently trying to persuade, "You should eat som..."

"NO I said!" He snapped turning his back on her.

Lyna looked shocked at him, never had such a tone of voice come from him.

"Apologies." His shoulders slumped slightly. "I am not very hungry." At this moment he wished the desolation would take over, of all feelings returned it had to be this one. Slowly he preferred the emptiness his Master was forcing upon him.

He could not rid himself of the image of them laying there together. Thoughts of her smiling embraced in his arms. Him kissing her. She laying naked in his bed. Frustration mounted and with one swift move Tagd brushed the intended plate with set force off the table sending it flying through the kitchen shattering against the wall.

"Tagd!" Flinching as a jolt went through him hearing his name yelled out. Hael had entered the kitchen right at that moment bearing witness to all.

Tagd closed his eyes and jarred his jaw waiting for what Hael would unleash upon him knowing some kind of punishment would be due for his insolence. He almost would welcome it, he would prefer any other pain at this moment then what he felt deep within his heart.

Lyna quickly stepped in-between, blocking a charging Hael's path taking hold of both his arms. "Please Heal, not today. Please let him be, spare him this once, just this once. Please." Lyna begged. Instinct telling her Tagd was hurting badly from within. "Please leave us Hael, please.." Lyna whispered.

With an angered look Hael bellowed out, "He plays a dangerous game. I do not EVER want to see such outburst again. Lashes will be certain if I do." He stared at Tagd with a stern look.

"I promise, it will not happen again. Please Hael, go." Lyna continued to try to diminish Hael's anger.

Hael obliged, "This one time Lyna... but he plays a dangerous game, a very dangerous game!" His attention turned towards Tagd again. "Did I make myself clear boy!"

"Yes, Sir." Tagd said sounding defeated.

Lyna nodded her head as well as she gently pushed Hael out. Then turned to Tagd. "Have you gone mad!" Catching herself, she quieted her voice and continued, "What troubles you?"

"Nothing... Master and Magistra would like to eat downstairs. Is meal ready?" Walking away from her as if busy.

She followed him around the table, "After what you just did, you can not tell me nothing is wrong! I can not let you serve in this state. It will not end well. Tell me what troubles you?" She placed her hand on his arm stopping him. "And do not dare turn from me or I will have Hael return with the whip."

Tagd was grinding his teeth, he did not want to talk about it. It was bad enough having had seen them together, he did not want to speak the words. He just wanted to forget.

Lyna stayed persistent, "Tagd, what eats at you? Something tears from within. Let me bear some burden with you."

Knowing she would not let him be until he emptied his heart, he closed his eyes and sighed, "It was Magistra... she was with...she was in.."

Lyna thought she understood and finished the sentence that fell so hard from his lips. "in Master's chambers this morning?"

Tagd let his head hang, "Yes!"

Lyna took a deep breath. "You will stay here. I will serve breakfast and find excuse for you. This will not end well if you go."

* * *

Lyna's words danced around in Tagd's head as he sat there now alone at the kitchen table after Lyna left to do his work. "She has promised herself to Raine, you must accept that." He hated hearing those words. His elbows on the table he buried his face in his palms.

"Be content with what you have." What did he have? Nothing. Time stolen when Master wasn't present.

Soon she would be here permanently, soon he could expect to see her every morning in that bed. "The sooner you get used to thought the better." His heart ached.

For one small moment in time he had actually let himself believe she could be his. But now he realized she would be so close yet she was not his to have. He was not even his own.

Master had started to break him, but the last straw had come from her. He did not want to feel anymore. He did not want this pain, the emptiness his Master offered was becoming a welcomed escape.

to be continued...


	20. When Sinners Crawl

Chapter 20

When Sinners Crawl

"It is not healthy isolating himself as such. Master has not banned him, he is free to be amongst us. His mood is visible to all. I will not tolerate this behavior." Hael was becoming impatient with the boy.

"You wanted him to bow down, he has."

"Yes, but now his tone disrupts the piece."

"Give him time." They could not even let him work out his feelings. As long as chores were done, what should it matter. She could understand the boy's frustrations.

"He has had plenty. He should only have mind for work. What bothers him?" Hael hated turmoil in his household, Tagd's sulking was one of them. It was apparent the last few days as he kept to himself, but Hael worried it would soon start to show in his work as well.

"It is none of your concern, Hael. I will handle it."

Typical Lyna always taking him under her wing. He let out a puff of air. "He is MY responsibility, he is MY concern."

"You can not force all."

Tapping his finger on the table, "The whip will clear his head fast. See to him coming about, or else I will deal with him."

It had been days since Tagd had seen Natalia in Raine's bed and he still struggled with the sadness within.

At first he had tried talking himself into believing the hurt he felt was alone Natalia's fault, giving her the blame for extinguishing the very last flame he had within, but he knew it was not true.

Her absence at the moment had made it a bit easier for him to find distance. But, he knew she would not stay away for long and was soon to return. His head knew he should forget, yet his heart was not as willing to let go.

Lyna had called upon Tagd to come sit with her while she prepared the evening meal, talking about her Gods and what not.

Tagd was silent, half drowing out what she was saying as he did not understand most of it. Besides, all this only brought up more questions. Why would the Gods let him feel so strongly for someone, only to tear them from him causing such grief.

She continued on with her rambling. "And if she tires of this game?... You cannot forget, if the Gods so will, one day she may become mother. Then what? She will have no mind nor heart for anything else... Even you..."

He did not want to hear this, but Lyna was right, more reason for him to forget Natalia.

Not looking up from the food she was cutting. "And what if Master were to find out? Hael is correct, it is a dangerous game you play." She paused waving the knife at Tagd. "What if you would have acted upon feelings in presence of Master like you did in the kitchen. Thank the Gods it was Hael who had walked in upon scene that day. What if it had been Master or Padraic? It is a very dangerous game." She shook her head thinking of it, not wanting to have bear witness again the pain he had been through with previous lashing. She looked up into his eyes, those handsome eyes, she did not want to see the terror in them again.

"I understand Lyna. I just want my peace and to be left alone." He spoke softly.

Lyna took a deep breath. "There is NO what you want. Do you not understand? Let me say it directly. If you cannot restrain your emotions, Hael will control them for you. You are not your own, Tagd. Please you must accept what you are. You have nothing to govern, only to obey and be grateful."

He wrinkled his forehead.

Why could he not be his own? Why did the Gods do this to him? Why did the Gods make him a slave?

And be grateful? HA! Grateful for what? That they could beat or do with him as they pleased at their whim? Having total control over him.

So many questions he had. Lyna's answer would always be the same. " _It is not for us to understand reason. It is just so_." What good were her Gods if they were so uncaring and unjust.

What was the purpose of his being, if his Masters had to force their will upon him. Forcing him to be but a ghost giving all so his Master could live carefree. He did not believe it was meant to be so, it was not right. He did not want this.

"No man should have such power over another." He whispered under his breath.

Lyna stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "What did you say?"

Tagd sat there staring at the floor. "I said no man should have so much power over another. It is not right what they do."

Realizing this conversation had gone astray. "You should not talk such things." Once again she waved her knife at him.

He looked up at her with eyes that could melt the coldest of hearts. "But it's not right. No one should be slave to another."

"Stop immediately with such talk.." Lyna looked around. Tagd had never seen her this uneasy. "Such talk will get you in trouble! You should know better!"

He knitted his brows. "All I say is it is not right. I wish to be my own."

"Keep up with such talk and soon Master's whip will remind you of your place once more." Lyna scolded.

Tagd lowered his head. "You should understand how I feel… they took Mara from you!"

"Do not speak of her!" Lyna snapped as Tagd had struck a nerve.

"Master had sold her... Was this right?" He wanted to prove his point.

"Do not speak of it, Tagd." She warned, her anger grew. "It is not the same!"

"Why did they take her? They have no right to do so! Am I not right!?" Tagd retorted with hatred in his voice.

Lyna turned and slapped Tagd across the face. "Never speak of it again!" She hissed at him as her eyes began to tear up. "Now leave! You have work!" She redirected her attention, aggressively cutting the food as if it were it that had pained her.

He stood and wanted to put his hand on her arm, but she pulled away. "LEAVE!"

Tagd could hear the pain in her voice. "Appologies.." He said softly. Feeling now bad that he had made his point, he turned and left.

She put down the knife bracing herself with her hands. She closed her eyes, the room so quiet the only noise heard her breathing and the drip of each tear as it hit the table. What a young fool he was!

Slowly she let herself drop to the floor crying uncontrollably. Her heart ached as only a mother who lost her child could understand. She missed Mara deeply.

She remembered that day, how Raine had more or less forced himself upon her. She couldn't deny it though, she had not fought him. As much as she wished she could put all blame on him, she could not. She had often longed his touch.

From that one night though it had happened, his seed had taken hold and Mara was soon to be. Lyna had promised him to hold secret if he would let her keep the child. Never once had words spilled from her lips, not even in confidence. After many years passed, she never thought it could change. She never believed he would be so cruel.

Fate would be against her though when Raine's heart was given to Natalia and he could not have a constant reminder of that night in front of him. Lyna sat there and cried until she could cry no more.

To be continued...


	21. They Dug Your Grave

Chapter 21

They Dug Your Grave

Master Raine had Tagd running errands taking him past the familiar wall where he used to sit and dream of freedom, giving feeling of being his own even if it were for a just a short moment in time. He had contemplated going up to sit awhile, but thought the better of it not wanting to call trouble upon himself. Pushing all such thoughts aside he looked up once more before continuing on thinking of how times had changed, how he had changed... No.. how they had changed him.

Not paying attention to where he was going, Tagd took a leap backwards startling by Tavin's sudden appearance directly in front of him. "Apologies." As he almost bumped head first into the guard.

"Stop!" Tavin commanded abruptly stepping in front of the boy blocking his path.

"Master awaits me." Tagd said with a determined voice, hoping that would deter the guard from detaining him any further.

"I think not." Tavin with familiar grin on his face stood firm in front of the boy looking out past him.

Tagd heard rustling from behind. Looking over his shoulder, hope of any favorable outcome faded fast as one after the other three more guards emerged from behind some bushes. The boy shuddered as fleeting thoughts of past encounter came to mind remembering their hands all over him, grabbing him while violently thrusting themselves upon him.

Feeling like cornered prey Tagd stood with outstretched arms between Tavin and the three other guards. Slowly backing up his stomach started to knot seeing Tavin's smile turn sinister as he commanded one of his fellow guards. "Summon Master Raine, Padraic and Hael to back courtyard. Report we have a run-away"

Puzzled by Tavin's actions Tagd's uneasiness grew. "I do not wish for trouble."

"You should thought that at last encounter." Tavin hissed so only Tagd could hear. The guard narrowed his gaze, "Your Master does not take kindly to run aways..."

Tagd felt light headed as all blood drained to his feet, it struck him becoming instantly clear intent was not of rape but of revenge. Panic stricken he stood motionless holding his breath. Unable to think straight his base instinct slowly took control and he told himself... RUN!

Not hesitating he turned and fled for the wall, but this is what they wanted to justify accusation. His mind suddenly clearing realizing he was aiding their cause he rapidly changed direction. He had to get to Master first. He had to get away. He had to beat them. He had to run, run as fast as he could. It was all that mattered at the moment, he could not let them catch him.

Loosing ground Tavin and the others had underestimated Tagd's move, knowing their allegations would have no hold if Tagd were to reach one of the Masters. He had to be stopped at all cost. Forced to revert to action, Tavin pulled his weapon.

All Tagd saw was a blast of light accompanied by burning pain on the back of his leg as he felt himself plow into the hard ground beneath.

Stunned Tagd barely could make out the three guards that loomed now over him as he made a feeble attempt to crawl away, each kicking and stomping upon him until he yielded. Next thing Tagd knew arms were grabbing him forcefully pulling him to his feet.

Tavin yanked the boy's head back by his hair, "I will ensure you pay for past actions." Tagd looked up into Tavin's eyes, trying to focus on his face. "You will wish you had sucked my cock when you had chance." With that they dragged him to the courtyard where the other guard was already returning with Master Raine.

Still half dazed they stood him in the middle of the court yard. Lyna's voice remembered, " _they will not let you die, they will brand you run-away and beat you until broken_." Blinking to clear his vision he looked up through his haze upon the dreaded whipping post. The last lashing with the whip had been over a planets cycle of the past, yet the pain had never left him causing a fear to come bearing down upon him stealing his last breath. The sting of the cane was painful enough but he had never wanted to feel the bite of that whip ever again. Tagd began to tremble as he realized just how dire his situation had become.

"On your knees slave, for you have no right to stand amongst men!" Tavin commanded as he kicked Tagd on inflicted wound causing the boy to crash to his knees.

Raine immediately wanted to know what this was about.

"Sir, The slave was trying to get over the wall."

Tagd concentrated trying to listen, surely Master wouldn't believe what Tavin told. He had bowed to his Master's demands, as they had wanted. He had done everything as taught. He had been good and obedient. Certainly Master had taken note.

Slowly coming to his senses he begged ,"M..may I sp..speak, Master?"

"No." Turning back to Tavin, "Are you certain? It is severe accusations drawn."

Tagd stayed still, his breathing becoming heavier with every word that fell from Tavin's mouth.

"Yes, Sir. No doubt. We were patrolling the wall, Anrai saw him start to climb and went after him. I was forced to draw weapon..."

Master Raine looked down at Tagd, the sheer distress visible in his face.

"It is not true!" Tagd burst out in hopes of forcing turn to speak.

Master Raine stepped forward back handing Tagd across the face splitting his nose and lip, filling his mouth with the taste of blood. "I did not give you permission to speak."

Swallowing hard, "Please Master... I di.." but Tagd cut himself short as Master made movement to strike again. If only they would listen...

Tavin continued to tell of how they had interrupted Tagd's escape. All being told again as Master Padraic and Hael joined them.

Tagd felt like his lungs were underwater he could barely inhale completely. "Please Master... please give me chance to speak."

Raine ignored the boy as he continued to listen to the guards.

"Please Master..." Tagd becoming more and more desperate. "I did not run..." Why would they not listen, his heart pounding. It is not fair. If only Master would give him chance to speak. He felt as if they had made up their minds already.

Heal was there, he would surely speak for him. Hael would know he would never try to run. Tagd looked over to Hael wordlessly petitioning for his help, but none came.

Left to his own accord, "Master... please I did not run.." Tagd continued to plea, infuriating Master Raine as he listened to the other guards each telling exactly as Tavin had.

He had abandoned all feelings, he had just wanted his piece after his heart broke over Natalia. He even gave up hope of ever being his own following conversation with Lyna casting all of what was left of himself aside. What more did they want! Want more could they take from him!

The boy's mind clouded by fear, Tagd reached out and grabbed Master Raine's arm. "Please Master, think.. why would I run? I am obedient and grateful.." The color fell from the boy's face realizing the mistake he had just made, he retracted his arm slowly, bowing his head in submission. "Apologies, Master! Apologies.."

Master whisked around in disbelief the slave would dare touch him, grabbing the boy by his chin. "You are in trouble as is boy, yet you dig yourself deeper with every word spilled." Master's fingers tearing into the soft flesh of Tagd's cheeks. "Do you even realize position you have put me in!"

Tavin just smiled, knowing Tagd had just sealed his own fate. Now all Tagd could do was pray... pray Hael would administer the punishment and not Master Padraic.

Waves of hot came over Tagd, knees feeling now very weak hearing Raine give the command "Prepare his punishment!"

To be continued...


	22. Sweat Like Rust

Chapter 22

Sweat Like Rust

Tagd's mind was a jumble of thoughts, nothing seemed real, he couldn't think.

He wanted to run. Thoughts of skinless men arose. He wanted to beg. He could still remember the smell of his own flesh burning. His body was visibly trembling. Screams came to his ear as visions of nails being popped off appeared. His breathing noticeably heavy.

He wanted to get away, but frozen in place all he could do was stare in disbelief at the floor in front of him, _this cannot be happening._ He swallowed hard. This was unjust, _this had to be all a bad dream_ , he had done nothing wrong.

Master had handed him his punishment, "Everyone shall see you are not to be trusted by carrying the mark of a run-away branded into you. Twenty lashes for attempting to run." Twenty... the last he had to endure over thirty, in some odd way he reasoned he could handle this, but Tagd was unaware that Padraic had not reached for regular whip, instead he stood there unwinding a cruel leather device braided with metal studs. "And no later than eight days, another twenty lashes for your lying and insubordination." Holding his breath he sunk back onto his heels in shock.

Now Tagd kneeled there in the center of the courtyard with no escape, so utterly alone, shivering from fear and anxiety awaiting for his torment to begin. Around him the courtyard was abuzz, filled with the rest of the household who had been summoned to witness his disgrace. Yet he felt himself so distant from all, he had not even noticed Hael heating the brand in the forge's fire, nor Tavin standing there grinning, enjoying the suffering he had brought upon the boy through his revenge. Tagd closed his eyes, once again wishing himself away as he had done so many times before.

Master Padriac waved a hand and immediately three guards turned their attention towards the stunned boy, who unable to form action passively let them strip him. Tavin then got behind Tagd grabbing his hair, forcing his head to one side, leaving access to where brand would be placed, taunting, "This will teach you!"

Locked in tight by the three guards Tagd's eyes widened as Hael took the glowing iron from the fires and aimed it towards the boy's left side directly under his collar bone. The last time he wanted to know what they were going to do upon him, seeing it now he wished he wouldn't be forced to bear witness.

"NOo...NOooo...!", Crying out, not wanting this, Tagd began to pull and struggle trying to free himself from the guards bracing hands, but Raine stepped in grabbling Tagd by his throat. Looking into his Master's eyes he found no mercy as Raine cut vital air supply slowing Tagd's efforts until all that was left for the boy was to brace himself against the searing hot pain inflicted upon him.

The only one who had any empathy for the boy was Lyna, covering her eyes she had to turn from sight as Hael carried out his duty. Feelings of helplessness came over her, yet never once did it cross her mind to intercede on Tagd's behalf as she could not conjure up the courage he had that fateful day when Mara was taken away.

Tagd coughed and gagged, sucking the burning air into his lungs, as soon as Master Raine had freed his grip from his throat. But there was no time for recovery, as the guards then pulled the boy to his feet towing him in direction of the post. Despite all, he again refused to go without a fight, yelling out bidding for his innocence and objecting the unfairness done unto him, struggling the entire way.

The boy felt the sting of the whip almost as soon as he heard it whistle through the air digging into his bared back, instantly silencing his voice. The force pushing him forward into the post while the blow rendered him motionless leaving him gasping for air. Padraic yanked the whip back, freeing it from the boy's back giving the guards the moment's advantage to lock the iron manacles around Tagd's wrists.

As soon as they had Tagd pulled up and stretched out dangling from the post, Padraic immediately commenced with handing out the boy's punishment. Tagd struggled and fought futilely against the chains holding him in place, praying to himself wondering where Lyna's Gods were now and why they would not intervene as strips of his flesh were being torn from his back.

The courtyard was quiet, the only noises were Tagd's strangled cries and that of the whip as it came bearing down smacking sickeningly into the boy's tender flesh. Tears flowing he hung there clutching the post with his last strength remaining, wishing this would be his final end. But in the darkness in which he so longed to enter he saw a pair of eyes locked onto his, piercing deep into his very soul. "It will be alright. You are strong." Never breaking that bond, he was able to endure the rest as it seemed to drown out all.

Padraic had finally reached the mandated twenty lashes and Master Raine signaled for Padraic to stop. Raine went and walked around viewing the trembling boy as he hung there from the post, hearing a moan with every breath the boy took.

"Do you still maintain your innocence?" Raine wanted to know.

"no...Master..." Tagd forced out barely above a whisper.

"Are you sure? You seemed very convinced you were done wrong." Raine stood there with his hands behind his back.

"... Master... please..." Unable to focus, he begged not wanting to play this game, he just wanted it to end. He just wanted down.

His Master paced slowly back and forth looking at the ground. "mmmm...Sounds like you need a bit more time. Maybe we should let you hang for awhile, give you time to think. That might help you find answer."

Tagd unable to hold back the tears, "Please..." he begged as the weighted strain on his wrists and shoulders were already intolerable, feeling as if his arms would surely be torn from his body soon, he could not imagine hanging there any longer.

Hael stepped in petitioning that the boys wounds needed tending to. But not letting himself dissuade from decision Raine ordered for the boy to be kept there til the next morning.

Tagd flinched as Raine ran his hand down his sweat and blood soaked back. Walking around in view of the boy, wiping his blooded hand Raine continued, "And as to the concern about his wounds, wash them out with brine every two hours!"

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

You'll Never Get Close

"There has been a slight change in plans, my Dear." Raine had greeted Natalia, thinking it best to tell her as soon as she had returned before rumors were to reach her ears. She had been gone for a while visiting friends and making arrangements for their wedding, so he thought. But unbeknownst to her groom she was busy making plans to get Tagd to safety and off the planet.

She had entered the dining room, all was set for dinner upon her return.

"What do you mean?" She inquired, not paying much attention, walking around the table eyeing the delicious meal Lyna had prepared, thinking it be something mondan about his work or some minute detail to their wedding plans, as if she would change anything now.

Before she could sit he continued, "I will take you to market in the coming days and you can pick out a new slave for your father. How does that sound?" He stood there leaning against the table arms crossed.

She perked an ear stopping in her tracks, "Oh! and why would we do that? Have you not promised a certain slave to me?" Her back to Raine as she raised a brow.

"Yes, well... there has been problems with him. I am certain your father would find insult if I were to give him to you now."

Natalia felt her heart quicken sensing nothing good. "I do not understand?" She turned and looked at him. She had already wondered why Tagd had not been present, kneeling where he should be by his Master's side.

"The boy tried to run..." but before Raine could finish.

"What? Where is he?" Concern clearly in her voice. Her heart now racing, she tried to rein in her emotions.

Raine became irritated, he had not expected such show of emotion for the slave in her. "He is present..somewhat.. he has been punished with more due within the next days."

"What has been done to him?" A feeling of uneasiness grew from within, light headed she wanted to sit, but forced herself standing.

"As dictated by law. Branded and lashed."

Natalia stood there for a moment all color drained, staring blankly out in to space, trying to make clear of situation. A run-away.. oh by the Gods, please no! She knew what this meant, she knew she could not execute plan now. Tagd was to escort her as trusted house servant to nearby planet where she could smuggle him to freedom, all paperwork had been submitted, all tickets had been purchased, all that was needed was Raine's signature on paper giving ownership. But branded a run-away they would not allow it, they would not allow him off the planet as he was not to be trusted. Natalia was filled with trepidation realizing her plan would no longer work.

"I want to see him.." accidentally spilling thoughts from her lips, Natalia whispered turning to walk out. Raine's rage provoked, he grabbed Natalia by the throat as she passed, slamming her up against the wall.

Held tight in his grip, Natalia's eyes widened in fear, grabbing his hands with hers she desperately tried to gain freedom.

He leaned in, his lips to her ear, "He is a slave! Your concern is misplaced!" His voice low and menacing. Natalia was unable to come to word, Raine's grip became crushing. She closed her eyes. "I do not like these feelings you show for this slave."

"Pl-ease Raine.." She was able to force out. "You frighten me.." Her touch became gentle upon the hand that was draining her life.

Raine released his grip coming to senses, wiping away a tear that had rolled down her cheek. Yet he would not dismiss her as of yet, holding her pinned to the wall.

Natalia gathered her thoughts, knowing she tread on very thin ice. "I would show same emotions for your beasts if you were to beat them."

"You seem to favor this slave. Do not lie to me. I will sell him else where!"

"And you seem to favor mistreating him. I would show same compassion for any beast." She put her hand on his cheek, her eyes softening drawing him in. "You should know me by now. I can not see anything suffer."

Raine took hold of her hand and kissed it.

Gathering all the coldness in her heart she felt for Raine and turning it towards words for Tagd. "Your concerns are unjust. I wish to send him away. Padraic has trained him well and I had wished him for my father. I trust your training rather than buy the unknown."

She pressed herself up against Raine... luring, enticing. Her eyes inviting.

"You have been away too long!" He lifted Natalia up, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist he carried her off to their chambers.

* * *

"You should not enter Magistra..." Lyna quickly moved from around the counter to get in front of Natalia as she wanted to reach for door leading to Tagd's room

"Why?" Natalia wanted desperately to see Tagd especially after what she had just been through with Raine.

"Hael has forbidden anyone from entering."

"I am Magistra here, no one forbids me!" Natalia tried to get around the woman and reach for door handle, but Lyna was persistent in blocking the attempt.

"Apologies Magistra, I only follow orders."

Natalia did not wish to argue, as she knew Lyna was doing just that. "I will have word with Hael later. What have they done to Tagd? How is he?"

"He was accused of running. Master had him branded and lashed as per law...Twenty lashes, Magistra! But, Padraic took to studded whip, the poor boy! Master then let him hang all night on post for not being willing to speak words of his wrong doing and his continuous begging. Hael was ordered to wash out wounds with the salt solution, it was horrible Magistra, every two hours his cries...his cries could be heard throughout the night.. the whole night. And...and another twenty lashes have been ordered in seven days to come." Lyna rambled speaking faster than Natalia could follow. The urge now even greater to see Tagd. "Twenty more lashes on his healing and sore back...Also Hael had to adjust his shoulder.. his struggles had displaced his arm out..."

Natalia's stomach sickened as Lyna's words seemed to fade into the distance, "I must see him..." Natalia wanted to leave to confront Hael, but Lyna held onto Natalia's arm.

"Magistra, it might be best not to..."

"Why do you say so?" Natalia knitted her brow confused.

"The boy's heart aches. The thought of you has gotten him into this. He thinks too much of freedom. It would be best if he were to forget of you and accept what he is. He should concentrate on his work, not his heart. A slave has no right to that."

Natalia was silent.

"Pleas Magistra, if intention is for your pleasure, then tell him so. Do not let him in belief there are feelings. But, if you have feelings for him than let him be. It is best for him."

"But..."

"Magistra... apologies, but you have promised yourself to Raine. How can this end in anyway good for Tagd? You should have seen him after he had seen you in bed with Master. His heart bled. Such thoughts are not good for a slave. It only leads to trouble."

to be continued...


End file.
